Snow & Fire
by Princess Regia Al
Summary: A Snow Princess locked away by her grandparents. A Prince who was cursed with Fire Powers at his Fire Princess sister's christening. What do these royals have in common with Snow Queen Elsa? Read to find out!
1. Laura

Snow & Fire

Princess Laura of Chiredalle sat on the grass. She wasn't supposed to be outside unsupervised, but she didn't care. She hated being cooped up in her room, in her large, boring castle. She wondered what the rest of the world was like, she wondered if the rumors she overheard her family and the servants said were true. Especially the ones about Arendalle and Muckdale.

 _Imagine,_ she thought, _the Queen of Arendalle, having ice & snow powers like me! And in Muckdale, the Grand Duke's children have heat & fire powers! I wonder how Prince Christopher managed to keep them hidden from everyone except his sister?_

"Your Highness!" came a voice. "Her Majesty said you're not allowed to roam the grounds by yourself!"

Laura was so surprised, that the ground instantly froze. She turned around, hoping the person didn't see. The person was, Olive, one of her family's most trusted servants. "I was getting bored, Olive." Laura said.

"Boredom is no excuse for defying your grandparents." Olive reprimanded. Laura hardly knew her parents, except that her mom, Crown Princess Aina, was always on "diplomatic" trips. Although Laura had repeatedly asked about her dad, no one wanted to speak of him, as if he never existed. Most of Chiredalle thought that Laura's Stepdad, Duke Magnus, was her dad.

"You know, one day your orders will come from me." Laura said.

"Until that day, back inside, Your Highness." Olive said. And Laura reluctantly obeyed.


	2. Christopher & Gerta

Grand Duchess Beata of Muckdale was in her bed chamber holding her newborn daughter, Princess Gerta. Since the King had no relatives, he made his best friend, the Grand Duke, Beata's husband, his heir.

Just then, the door opened, and Gerta's brother Christopher, escorted by their dad, Edvin, came in. "Can I see?" he asked eagerly.

"Of course." She answered.

Chris walked to his mom's bedside, and gazed at his new sister. "She's small."

"All newborns are. She'll grow." The Grand Duke/Crown Prince said. "You did."

"Yeah, but I wasn't a girl!" Chris said, then he noticed something, "Who's red?"

Everyone looked at Gerta. She was a fiery red.

"Is she sick?" Beata franticly asked the midwife.

Before the midwife could answer, Gerta unleashed a fiery blast. Gerta wasn't strong enough to cause any serious damage, but this worried everyone.

"She has fire powers!" the midwife exclaimed.

"We must hide them! Before she causes any serious damage!" Beata cried.

"Christopher, get out! Your mother and I have some serious matters to discuss!" Edvin ordered. As Chris began to leave the room, his father said, "Remember son, you didn't see anything!"

Chris nodded and left. He never forgot about his sister's powers, but still kept them secret.

* * *

Gerta's christening was smaller than Chris's had been. Their Graces knew they had to have one, but tried to make it as quiet and small as possible.

Chris made sure to be near Gerta whenever possible. When no one was looking, an old woman came up to them. "Hello, Your Highnesses." She greeted.

"Hello." Chris responded.

"Why are you always near her?" asked the woman.

"I want to make sure she's safe." Answered Chris.

"Such responsibility for a child." The woman remarked.

"I'm not a child!"

"You are 4 years old. What would you call that?"

"Big boy?"

The old woman laughed. "I know about your sister's powers."

"You do?"

"Yes. And she will be lonely. So, Fire powers for you!" With a twirl of her hand, a swirl of magic swirled around Chris, and entered his body. He felt warmth fill his small body, and a tinkle in his pants and chest.

"What happened?" Chris asked the woman.

"I made you look who you feel you are. I also gave you the powers your sister was born with. Now you both are magical." replied the woman, "Remember, controlling emotions is key to controlling magic." then she disappeared.

Chris turned to his sister, who was the only witness. "We have powers."

"Of course you do." Said one of the Nursemaids. The two were busy talking while the old woman was there. "You have the power to charm people."

"We do?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Said a nursemaid. Then she walked over to rustled Chris's hair. "You feel warm." She said with concern. "Do you feel tired or dizzy?"

"No, I feel fine." Chris answered.

"That's what they always say." She sighed, "I'm taking you to your room, hopefully you'll be better tomorrow." Then she took him, by force, to his room. Little did anyone know, this would be the start of Chris and Gerta shunning themselves form their subjects and family.


	3. Loss

The castle was bustling. King Adrian of Muckdale, had decided to have a grand birthday ball for his 50th birthday. He sent invites to every country he could think of, including the isolated kingdom of Arendalle. No one knew why, but the kingdom suddenly became isolated when Gerta was two. They would go to other countries, but they no longer let others in.

Everyone was in a happy mood, until word came that the King and Queen of Arendalle had drowned when their ship went down in a storm. The festivities were postponed for a week so everyone could morn.

* * *

"I wonder if The Princesses of Arendalle are morning?" Chris asked his sister.

"Of course!" Gerta answered, "Why wouldn't they?"

"Just wondering, the kingdom's so isolated, how can we know?" Chris replied.

"True." Gerta replied, then she looked at her gloved hands. "Aren't we isolated too?"

Chris gave a solemn nod. Gerta's entire life had been about keeping her out of public eye, and keeping her powers hidden. Chris's life was made similar after he got his powers, but of course his was completely voluntary, no one knew he had powers except Gerta and the woman who had cursed him. Of course people had their suspicions, but no one could prove them.

Edvin and Beata simply thought their son didn't want Gerta to be lonely. Adrian thought the two were shy, he didn't really know about Gerta's powers, all he knew was that Gerta had potentially dangerous magic. The staff and some of the people thought that the royal siblings were stuck up, or were too busy with royal lessons and duties.(:p) The other citizens and other countries thought that Muckdale was simply hiding something, like treasure.


	4. Fire expossed

The time of Elsa's coronation was approaching. King Adrian of Muckdale and Crown Princess Aina of Chiredalle were among the guests.

While Adrian was away, Edvin was in charge. Everyone thought the castle was impenetrable, but they were wrong.

The day was beautiful. Chris and Gerta decided to walk around the castle gardens. Little did they know, a group of village kids had snuck into the castle gardens, through an unguarded hole in the castle walls.

"I think I mastered my powers!" Gerta proudly exclaimed. She then took off one of her gloves and picked up a stick. It didn't burn or produce smoke. Chris's eyes grew wide.

"Is this for real?" He asked.

"Yes!" Gerta answered, her 17-year-old self full of pride, "I'm just thinking of happy thoughts that aren't excitable."

Chris was happy, but couldn't help but feel uneasy. "That's great, but what if Mama or Papa come and yell at you for taking your gloves off? And me for letting you?"

"Oh." Gerta replied, and Chris noticed smoke coming from the stick.

"Why don't I give it a try?" Chris asked, hopping to change the subject. He took off a glove and held out his bare hand.

"Remember," Gerta said, giving him the stick, "Think of happy, non excitable thoughts, or keep your mind blank."

Chris thought of his 4th birthday. It was his happiest memory. There was a small ball, one specifically made for him. There was his favorite food, his favorite people, his favorite, everything!

"Chris, your doing it!" Gerta proudly declared.

"I am!" Chris was so happy, that he forgot about his emotions and the ends of the stick caught fire! Chris's eyes grew wide with fear, and the flames grew.

"Calm down!" Gerta commanded, "The flames will go down."

Chris quickly passed the stick to his gloved hand, and the flames were reduced.

The village kids who were hiding behind the bushes, had been watching and hearing this. They were shocked. "So this is the secret." The leader, Andrew whispered. They watched in amazement as Christopher dropped the flaming stick into a nearby fountain.

"Why didn't you calm down?" Gerta asked her brother.

"I couldn't." Chris replied.

"After 17 years, you should be able to. I have." Gerta replied.

"I'm not you!" Chris angrily replied, his hair starting to smoke, "I wasn't born with these powers! I don't have the innate instinct to control my natural fear of fire!" His hair was starting to flame, "Everything comes so easy to you"

Andrew and his friends began to cower in fear.

Gerta's hair was starting to smoke. She went close to him and said, "At the _moment_ , things seem easy for me. You know that hasn't always been so!" Chris's hair reduced to embers as he remembered when he first saw her. "Remember when I was three, I accidentally set your sitting room on fire, and almost burned it down?"

Chris chuckled at the memory. Little Gerta, so innocent, so sweet. She hated wearing her gloves, and the two of them had almost mastered their powers. Gerta wanted to play, and Chris wanted to work on their powers. The nursemaids had fallen asleep for a few moments, Gerta wanted to make a ring of fire after seeing Chris make a tiny one. Gerta, being three, wanted to make a large one. Chris had told her to keep it small, but Gerta didn't listen. The fire ring was too big for little Gerta to control, and the room caught fire. Thankfully the staff had managed to put it out.

"We were so controlling then, what happened?" Chris asked.

"Our powers grew, too many accidents, and we lost confidence." Gerta answered. Chris smiled. His little sister seemed so much smarter than him. "I have an idea!" Gerta excitably exclaimed. She then ran to pick up another stick. She held it in her ungloved hand, and made the ends flame up. "Watch this!" She then twirled the stick around, from hand to hand, then tossed it into the air and caught it with ease.

"How did you do that?" Chris asked in amazement.

"I don't know. I just did. As if I was one with the stick." Gerta answered.

"One with stick, one with powers." Chris muttered. "Let me try!"

"Think you can handle it?" Gerta teasealy asked.

"Yes! I get it now!" Chris held out his hand. Gerta gave him the flaming stick. _One with stick, one with powers._ Chris thought to himself and copied his little sister's movements.

"You did it!" Gerta proudly exclaimed, while clapping her hands.

"I did!" Chris exclaimed. He then hugged Gerta, his only friend.

Their celebration was cut short when they heard a branch break. They immediately turned towards the sound. "Who's there?" Chris demanded. Whispers came from the bushes. "I said, who's there?" Chris was even more demanding. Andrew, and a few of the others, showed their heads. "Who are you?" Chris asked.

Andrew, being the leader, spoke first. "Please, don't harm us! We only wanted to know why you two were so secretive!"

"We won't harm you." Gerta assured them. "At least, not intentionally."

"Good to know." Andrew said, and he stepped forward.

"How did you get in here?" Chris asked, "The castle is surrounded by guards."

"It's not completely surrounded." Andrew answered, "There's a spot by those bushes with absolutely no security, which is surprising, because there's a hole that we can easily sneak through."

"Can you show us?" Gerta asked, she was eager to escape the castle and see the larger world. She wasn't allowed outside the castle walls.

"Of course." Andrew said. He thought that Gerta was pretty, and in need of a friend who wasn't a relative.

"Ahem?" Andrew's best friend, James said. Even though Andrew was the leader, everyone got a say in decisions.

Andrew, feeling a little guilty, turned to his friends, "If, that's ok with you guys."

Everyone whispered, then gave a nod.

Chris felt a little worried. "Are you sure you want to leave? Someone will notice!" Chris whispered to his sister.

"I'm sure." Gerta answered, "We are like caged animals, and everyone's either asleep or busy. We'll be fine as long as we come back before dinner."

Chris was still unsure, but the look on Gerta's face made any more protest impossible. "Ok. We'll go." Chris said reluctantly.

Andrew and his friends led them to the hole in the wall. Gerta was egar to go through, "Almost there!" She excitably said, "Today the market, tomorrow the world!"

The market was bustling, everyone was in need of goods, and news of Arendalle. No one recognized Chris and Gerta, no one was sure what they looked like! The public hadn't seen them, in person or painting, in ten years! Also, their Highnesses usually wore what the commoners wore, but a little more elegant. Everyone thought they were two kids with some money, like upper middle class, or lower upper class.

Gerta was clearly happy, and after a while, so was Chris. They went to the stalls, chatted with the merchants, and bought stuff. It was the most fun they ever had! Everything was going well, until noon.

Andrew's little cosine, Andy, came running up to Gerta and Chris and began pulling at their gloves. "Why are you wearing thick gloves in July?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" Gerta asked.

"I'm curious." Andy answered, as he pulled a glove off of Chris.

"No reason," Gerta said, pulling off a glove, "see, we just like wearing them." She reached for her brother's glove, but Andy threw it to his friend.

"Give me back my glove!" Chris ordered, trying to keep calm. People were starting to stare.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" Andy teased. "Tell your father, the Grand Duke?"

A crowd was starting to surround them. People began whispering. "Is that Prince Christopher?" "The Prince and Princess are in the market?" "Why did that boy take His Highness's glove?"

"Andy! Berg! Give Chris back his glove, now!" Andrew commanded.

"No." Andy and Burg said in unison, then began to play catch with the glove.

Gerta dropped her glove, and she and Chris's hair began to smoke. Their new friends got worried, and the townspeople stared in shock.

"You're getting Their Highnesses upset!" James yelled at the two little thieves.

"Ooo." Andy teased.

"We're scared." Burg finished, clearly being sarcastic.

Gerta, hair resembling flaming embers, lunged at the boys, only to be held back by her brother. "Don't you dare mock us!" Gerta said to Andy and Burg, hair flaming now, "Chris, let me go!"

Chris's hair was embery, "No! You'll burn them!"

Gerta stopped her struggles. She hadn't realized she'd been so angry. Her hair went back to embers. She looked at the crowd, some were backing away in fear. Their secret had been exposed!

"I knew something was going on!" proclaimed Lord Weasel, he was a short, greedy man, who no one really liked. "Look, their hair is like a fireplace! And Princess Gerta was seconds away from burning those two boys!"

"Before you say something you'll regret," Andrew interrupted, "I'd like to say something. Everyone could clearly see that my cousin and his friend were teasing and taunting Their Highnesses."

Chris let go of his sister.

"You dare backtalk me!?" Lord Weasel said, offended.

"Yes, I do." Andrew replied.

Chris backed into a nearby hay-bale. He was so nervous, it caught fire. No one noticed it, until the fire spread to some nearby barrels.

"Fire!" Lac (one of Lord Weasel's lackeys) shouted. "It was Prince Christopher!"

Panicked, Gerta and Chris began to run towards the castle, causing maham in their flight. Random things burst into flames, soot and embers begin to rain softly around them.

Lord Weasel's lackeys were blocking Gerta and Chris from getting into their castle. Not knowing what to do, and ignoring their new friends, they ran towards the mountains. No one blocked them, few chased them. No one went to the mountains.


	5. Transformed

Alone. Lonely, yet freeing.

Elsa, alone on Torth Mountain, mastering her powers. Singing and being herself.

Gerta and Chris, on the treacherous mountains near their kingdom. They headed towards the tallest one, Mt. Flame. They looked back on their kingdom and reflected on their lives.

Their isolation seemed completely pointless now, and they got rid of their remaining gloves. For the first time in forever, they felt completely free and in in control of their powers. They made themselves a new home, a castle, made of fire, embers and glass. They even made themselves new cloths with their magic. Gerta undid her updo, it always hurt her head. She preferred braids.

From now on, they would be known as the Fire Duke and Fire Princess.


	6. Chapter 6

Two years go by fast. So much can happen in two years. Creatures die, things are made, egos inflate and deflate.

Kristoff and Anna had become engaged, and would marry within the year.

The King and Queen of Chiredalle were getting constant headaches, and rumors emerged that they were at high risk for strokes. Crown Princess Aina had returned home, (as was custom when the Royal Regent were at risk for death)and spent time with her beloved daughters.

Gerta and Chris (now masters of their powers), remained in their fire castle isolated, with only each other, pets they had found and the servants they had made for themselves, for comfort. They had a garden, with fire flowers and surprisingly, food. There was a pond nearby, which provided fresh water and food. They were peaceful and prosperous. They missed their kingdom, but knew that this life was better.

Andrew and his friends missed Gerta and Chris. They felt responsible for their flight, and desperately searched for them. They even moved into the forest near the mountains and called themselves, the Merry Searchers. Strangely, the King, Grand Duke and Grand Duchess did little to search for their kids.

* * *

Laura was in her closet looking for black cloths. Her grandparents were still alive, but they were getting so week, it would be better to start preparing now, that way, she could keep her powers under control.

"Hi Laura!" came a peppy voice. Laura looked up and saw her beloved half-sister, Anne, who was covered in mud. The two shared a closet, and since The Accident, it seemed to be the only thing they _did_ share.

"Hi Anne." Laura replied, "What happened to you?"

"The grounds are full of mud puddles. The servant's kids were jumping in them, and they asked me to join them." Anne replied, as she took off her muddy cloths.

"Sounds fun." Laura said. She loved puddle jumping, but the puddles always turned to ice.

"It is!" Anne exclaimed, nearly dropping a clean dress, "Wanna try?"

"Maybe later. As future queen, I have responsibilities."

"That's what you always say, what's changed?" Anne's voice was full of hurt. "We used to be so close, you never worried about your place in the royal line, then suddenly, you're cold, and distant."

Laura felt guilty. She hated treating Anne the way she was, but, she wanted her to be safe. The last thing Laura wanted was to see Anne hurt. "Grandmomma and Grandpappa say it's better this way." Her eyes drifted to the blonde streak in Anne's brown braided pigtail. That streak always brought back memories of The Accident.

 **OOO**

 _6-year-old Anne couldn't sleep, she looked out her window and saw the Northern Lights. Excited, she ran across the room to her 8-year-old sister's bed._

" _Laura! Wake up, wake up!"_

" _Anne, go back to sleep. I'm too tired to play."_

" _I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake! You should be too, cause we have to play!"_

" _I told you I'm tired! Go play by yourself!" Then Laura pulled the covers over her head._

 _Anne gently pulled the cover back. "Wanna build a snowman?"_

 _Laura smiled, making snowmen was her favorite thing to do. She then threw off her covers, grabbed Anne's hand, and snuck to the ballroom. Once there, Laura turned it into a Winter Wonderland! She didn't worry about how everyone else would react, they wouldn't see it. Laura's Winter Wonderlands were temporary. They always disappeared when they were done playing, or when the weather got warmer._

" _I wanna make a snowgirl!" Anne said excitedly._

" _Ok, I'll make the snowballs, and you can pile them!"_

 _After their snowgirl was built, Laura got behind her and, pretending she was alive said, "Hi, I'm Helga, and I like warm hugs!"_

" _I love you Helga!" Anne ran to hug the snowgirl._

 _OOO_

 _The two played for hours. Then, Anne climbed to the top of a snowmound. "Laura! Look!" She was about to jump off, then, Laura made another snowmound, but it was higher. Anne kept jumping, the snowmounds got higher, and higher._

" _Slow down!" Laura called. Her sister was jumping too fast._

" _Catch me!" Anne wasn't paying attention._

 _Laura slipped on the icy floor, Anne was mid-jump. Laura tried to make another mound, but by mistake, her magic hit Anne in the head!_

" _Anne!" Laura cried as she ran to her unconscious sister. She cradled her, and watched in horror as a streak of her hair turned platinum blonde. "Grandmomma! Grandpappa! MOMMA!"_

 _The Winter Wonderland became a Winter Dungeon. The King, Queen and Crown Princess rushed into the ballroom._

Anne had what Anna had, but at a later time. She was taken to Grandpabbie. And Laura's suspicions of Duke Magnus were confirmed. But what the Royal Family and most of the trolls didn't know, was that they were being watched by a boy and a girl around Laura's age. What no one knew at the time, was that the girl had recently transformed from a reindeer.

That blonde streak always reminded Laura of how dangerous her powers were.

 **OOO**

"Why?" Anne's sad voice snapped Laura back to the present.

"They said you can't know." And with a sorrowful pout, she turned around. "Excuse me." She went into her room, and locked the door. "If only I weren't dangerous, then we could play forever." Laura whispered to the door.

"You're not dangerous, sweetie." Came a voice.

A startled Laura turned around, and saw a familiar women sitting on her bed.

"Don't you recognize me?" the woman said, "Even though I'm forced to be away most of the time, you should still recognize me."

Laura thought hard. Then she looked into her eyes. "Momma?"

The woman nodded. "Come, here. Don't be afraid, darling, you won't harm me."

"You sure?"

"Yes, now come."

Laura walked to her bed, but she stayed near the bedpost.

"Laura, I have something I _need_ to tell you."

"Is this about puberty? Because Olive already told me about that."

"In detail?"

"Yes." Laura cringed at the memory.

"Well, that's one thing out of the way. Laura, you're 13, I have time, so, it's time you found out about your birth father."

Laura couldn't believe it. "Really?" She walked closer to her mom.

"Really. Now, your grandparents, my parents, don't approve of your father, but, he's the love of my life! I remember when we first met, I was 17, he was 19. He came to visit us, for two months, as a diplomat. We became good friends, and fell in love."

"Sounds romantic." Laura sat down. "But why is he scarcely mentioned?"

"I'll get to that. He was a Crown Prince, with ice and snow powers."

"I remember you telling me that at the Valley of the Trolls."

"Yes, it was before Granpabbie erased Anne's memories of your magic to save her."

After a moment of silence, Laura asked, "So what about my real Pappa?"

"We were so in love, so we secretly married, and conceived you."

Laura cringed as a vision of her conception crept into her mind.

"It didn't take long for my parents to find out. When they did, they banished your father, and forced me to marry Duke Magnus!"

Laura didn't know how to react. "You're married to two people?"

"Yes. But I plan on divorcing Magnus as soon as possible." She leaned over, and opened her arms. Laura looked scared. "Don't worry, you won't harm me. As long as you have love, and focus on it, you won't harm anyone." Then Aina gave her oldest daughter a long denied hug.

Laura was hesitant, she'd never let anyone touch her in years. She always dressed and bathed herself, she had given orders that _no one_ was to touch her, even Anne. She was so worried that she would hurt someone, even with her gloves on.

"Go ahead, sweetie, you can do it." Aina encouraged her oldest daughter.

Finally, Laura wrapped her arms around her mother. She had forgotten how wonderful a hug could feel.

Back in the Princesses Closet, Anne sat by the door that led to Laura's room, with a glass in her hand, pressed between her ear and the door. The servants had taught her how to spy, and she frequently did so. To her, if no one would answer her questions, then she would find out for herself, no matter what.

Anne had known that her sister was hiding something, something no one else could know. Now she knew. Her sister possessed potentially dangerous magic, and Anne's memories of it had been erased by trolls. Laura was her half-sister (Anne had suspected it through her previous spying) and the story about her mother marrying Anne's father because Aina was carrying Magnus's child, was a fake.

" _How many more lies have I been told?_ " Anne thought. The 11-year-old was shaken. She then remembered her blonde streak. Was she really born with it, or was she kissed by a troll like she dreamt.

* * *

Gerta stood on her bedroom balcony. She loved the view of the forest. She loved her home, even though it got lonely sometimes. She saw Chris in the gardens, exercising his Phoenix, Amber. He found her shortly after settling in.

Then, a fire bird came flying to Gerta, franticly. "Princess Gerta! Princess Gerta!" The Bird landed on her finger. "I bring urgent news from the forest."

"Urgent?" Gerta asked.

"Yes," answered the bird, "there are a group of strangers, looking a lot like how you described your friends, and they're coming here!"

"Really?" Gerta was in disbelief. Her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Andrew again. The Bird nodded. "Chris!" Gerta called to her brother.

"Yes?" Chris called back. He had something that looked liked an ear trumpet.

"I have news!"

"I heard!" He held up the trumpet. "I was listening through this."

"It's rude to spy!"

"So?"

Gerta's hair flamed in annoyance. "I have an idea, we'll lead our friends to us, and let them in."

"What if they're just look-alikes?"

"Then we'll turn them away."

* * *

The Merry Searchers had had a long day. They had searched all day, and had found nothing but trees and ground.

Suddenly, a strange bird call rang out. They looked in the direction the noise. "A bird made of fire!" James's sister, Aggie cried.

"We must be close to Gerta and Chris!" Andrew exclaimed. "Hello, Fire Bird. We're friends of Princess Gerta and Prince Christopher."

The bird flew closer. "You sure?" she asked. Everyone was shocked that the Bird could talk.

"Y-Yes." Andrew answered, "I'm Andrew…"

Before he could finish the Bird exclaimed, "Follow me!" And she flew off.

"Follow that Bird!" Andrew ordered, then he ran after her. The gang quickly followed. The Fire Bird, Lava, lead them to Gerta & Chris's Fire Palace.


	7. A happy reunion

Gerta stood on the main balcony. It was in front of the castle, and over looked the forest. She was soon joined by Chris and Amber. They were waiting for their friends to come, at least, they hope it was their friends that were coming.

The fire bird flew onto the balcony railing. "They're coming!" she excitably announced.

"Good work Lava." Gerta said.

"How close are they?" Chris asked.

"Very close, you should see them soon." Lava answered.

The Merry Searchers came into view. They stared in awe at the beautiful castle before them. They didn't notice Gerta, Chris, Ruby & Amber, they blended into the castle.

Gerta's amber eyes scanned the crowd until she found Andrew. "Andrew!" She called, "Andrew, up here!" She waved her arms.

The Searchers saw her. "Gerta!" Andrew called back, "It's wonderful to see you!" Where's Chris?"

"He's right here!" Gerta shook her brother.

"Stop that!" Chris ordered Gerta, as he pushed her off.

Gerta made a face at Chris, then she turned to their friends, "Do you wanna come in?"

"Will we get burned?" James asked.

"You shouldn't." Chris answered, "Only intruders get burned."

"Well, ok, then."

* * *

The Fire Palace was warm, but it didn't burn anything, not even the Merry Searchers. They were amazed by this, but were even more amazed at the castle itself, which Gerta and Chris proudly gave them a tour of. When the tour ended, The Merry Searchers told Gerta and Chris what their Fire Birds didn't, like the most of the events in _Frozen._ They said they got the news from lost travelers, who they managed to get money and other goods from.

"We herd that Queen Elsa had some powers, but we never knew it was Ice & Snow powers!" Chris exclaimed.

An idea struck Gerta. She turned to her friends and asked, "Do you know the way, to Arendalle?"

"I have a map." James said, "But we don't know how reliable it is."

"Well, we can find out." Gerta said. "Tomorrow, we'll depart to Arendalle."

Everyone looked at her.

"I want to meet this, magical Queen Elsa." Gerta said. "She must feel lonely, the only human she knows with magical powers, or at least, the only _royal_ with magical powers."

"You, have a point." Chris replied. He then turned to his friends and said, "Would you like to accompany us, or at least let us borrow your map."

"Give us a moment." James said, before Andrew could say anything. The Searchers huddled together, and talked. After a while, James said, "We'll go."

A smile crossed Chris and Gerta's face, though Gerta's was bigger.

"After supper, we'll show you to your rooms. We need an early start tomorrow." Gerta said.

"Our rooms?" Aggie asked, she couldn't believe that there would be guest rooms in this isolated castle.

"Of course, no castle is complete without at _least, one_ guest room." Chris said.

"Will we burn?" Andrew asked.

"No. You're not burning now, are you?" Gerta replied, her left eyebrow raising over the last part.

"No."

"If you're still worried, your room can be next to me."

"Ok." Andrew kinda wanted to share Gerta's room, but he didn't dare say so. He was a leader, he couldn't seam weird.

"Everything's settled, then?" Chris asked.

They all nodded.


	8. Welcome to Arendelle

Three days on the road is long. Especially when you're mainly traveling on a fire boat in the sea. They of course grew weary, but when there's fascinating stories to tell, how could you be bored?

When the Merry Searchers, which included Gerta & Chris, arrived in Arendalle, they were amazed at all the activity. They were at the docs, but everyone was too busy to notice them. The gang saw ships unloading & loading things. What was most queer, were a dozen crates with snow clouds over them, being loaded onto a ship.

Everyone was talking about Princess Anna's upcoming marriage to the Official Ice Harvester & Collector.

"Can you believe the Princess marrying a commoner?" A doc-worker said to another.

"Well, stranger things have happened in this kingdom." The other said, "Besides, Kristoff can't really be called a commoner, since the Queen gave him a tittle."

"That's just a figure-head position." The first one said.

* * *

The market square was decorated with streamers & banners. Everyone was clearly excited about the upcoming wedding, stalls looked bright & colorful, almost every vendor reduced their prices. In the market, just as at the docs, no one paid attention to a group of hooded strangers, even though they carried travel bags, and looked wealthy. The Princess's wedding was more important.

"I can't believe no one's staring strangely at us." Gerta whispered to her friends, as she pushed a loose strand of orange hair back into her hood.

"They're too busy about Princess Anna's wedding." Answered James.

They took in the town, then noticed a snowman with a snow cloud over his head walking towards them. The Searchers stared at him. When he noticed them, he excitedly said, "Hi, I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs! Who are you?"

He got blank stares, they hadn't seen a walking, talking snowman before. Finally, Chris spoke. "I'm Chris, this is my sister, Gerta, and our friends."

"Hello, Chris, Gerta & friends. Welcome to Arendalle!" Olaf giggeled. "Wanna hug?"

"That depends on _how_ warm a hug you want." Gerta answered.

"The warmest one possible!"

"Ok." Gerta bent down to hug him, Chris tried to stop her, but she brushed him off. _"He's got a magic snow-cloud, he won't melt. You can do this."_ Gerta thought to herself, and gave Olaf a hug.

"Wow, your hugs really are warm." Olaf said. "Why are you all wearing hoods?"

"That's a secret." Gerta explained. "But we'll tell you if you lead us to Queen Elsa."

"Why?"

"That's also secret."

"Oh, ok." Olaf, being him, lead them to the castle without suspicion.


	9. Chapter 9

Crown Princess Aina of Chiredale was now Queen. Duke Magnus was now King Consort, but only for three months. Keeping her promise to Laura, Aina separated from Magnus, and sent him to a distant castle in the kingdom. She was planning on divorcing him the next year, when things weren't so busy.

The Coronation went off fine, Laura didn't reveal her powers, and got to spend time with her beloved sister and mama, mainly her mom. No one wanted the celebration to end! Finally, after five years, the gates were open! No one was sure if the gates would stay that way, but Aina had promised that the gates would never be fully closed during her reign.

The people weren't sure what that meant, but they seemed fine.

* * *

Olaf led the Merry Searchers past the gates, and into the courtyard. "Be careful, Elsa likes to cover the courtyard with a layer of ice, so everyone can skate."

"Thank you for the warning." Gerta said.

"You're welcome." Olaf smiled. "Elsa should be somewhere helping with the wedding."

Then, suddenly, Elsa & Anna came walking out, talking about something.

"Hey, Elsa! Anna! I met these people who wanna meet you!" Olaf shouted to the two sisters.

The two smiled and walked over. They seemed intrigued by the hooded strangers. "Hello." Elsa said.

Chris & Gerta immediately took off their hoods, revealing the fire crown & tiara on their heads. "Queen Elsa, we come to you seeking help." Chris said, trying his best to be humble.

"We've been chased from our kingdom, because my brother and I have fire powers, and our friends here, are the only ones who support us." Gerta said.

Andrew took off his hood and looked to the other Searchers to do the same. They did.

"Are you asking for refuge?" Elsa asked.

"We already have a secluded palace made of fire, your majesty." Chris replied, "We want to change our image at home. Mostly everyone sees us as monsters, and you seem to be the best person to help."

Elsa didn't know exactly how to react. She'd never met someone who really had fire powers. She knew she had to do something, she was Queen after all. "Come inside, we can discuss this more there."


	10. Chapter 10

Things seemed settled. The Searchers would stay as royal guests in Arendelle, for as long as necessary. After the wedding, Elsa would begin to mediate between Gerta, Chris and their subjects. For the moment, Elsa would send a letter to Muckdale, saying that Chris & Gerta were honored guests. She would also give the other Merry Searchers refuge, and would never extradite them.

And indeed they were. They were given the best available rooms, and no one cared that Chris & Gerta had powers, or that their friends were considered outlaws, or at least, that's how they treated them.

Gerta & Andrew grew extremely close, as well as Elsa & Chris. There were rumors of a future double royal wedding.

* * *

Anna looked at herself wearing her wedding dress. Really it was her mother's wedding dress with some alterations by Elsa.

She couldn't believe she was actually getting married! Everything seemed so unreal. Anna's skin had pinch marks from her checking to see if it really was a dream.

"You look beautiful, Anna!" Elsa said. She was making sure the dress fit perfectly.

Anna blushed. "Thanks."

"No need to blush."

"Sorry, I just can't help it."

"I understand." Elsa gave a smile. "You haven't said what kind of wedding veil you wanted."

"I still haven't decided."

"You're getting married in three weeks!"

Anna blushed again, "I know. Everything's just so busy, and I want things to be perfect."

Elsa giggled. "You're starting to sound like me. How about I customize Mama's."

Anna smiled. "Ok, that be perfect."

Elsa grabbed the veil, held it straight, and ran her hand over it. Anna gasped as the veil transformed in front of her very eyes.

"Perfect?" Elsa asked.

"Perfect." Anna answered.


	11. The Royal Wedding

Arendelle was exploding with happiness and excitement. There was never such excitement since Elsa's coronation. Anna & Kristoff's wedding day had finally arrived!

Crown Princess Laura desperately wanted to go, but her mom, Queen Aina, was sick with a fever, and it would be seen as abandonment if she left, you can never tell when a fever will turn deadly. So a diplomat went instead.

Muckdale also sent a diplomat, they wanted him to talk to Chris & Gerta, the heirs to the throne.

* * *

Anna stood in the palace courtyard, everything seemed perfect. Anna was wearing her beautiful revamped wedding dress, the courtyard couldn't have been more beautifully decorated. The late summer sun shone brightly.

Elsa, in her new blue & purple ice dress, turned to her little sister, "Ready?" She asked her, smiling.

Anna smiled. "Yes." Her smile grew wider when she saw Elsa swirl her hands, and created a magical snow trail to the cathedral, snow lightly falling.

"Wow." Olaf said in amazement. He was holding a basket of flower petals, he had been made the flower boy.

"Amazing." Said Rudella, a girl who had also been raised by the rock trolls alongside her "brother" Will, who was waiting at the Cathedral.

Elsa & Anna giggled, especially when they saw Sven eyeing up the snowflakes, wanting to eat them, but trying his best not to, as he was the ring bearer and he didn't want to drop the wedding rings. He, as well as most of Arendelle, had heard all about the wedding of Princess Rapunzel of Corona's wedding.

Anna took her older sister's arm, and together they followed Olaf & Sven to the cathedral with Rudella holding Anna's train.

* * *

The ceremony went off without a hitch, but the reception was only seemly so.

Everything was fine, to the 8-teir Dutch chocolate wedding cake, to the wonderful wedding presents. Until the Muckdale diplomat saw the perfect opportunity to speck with his Prince & Princess.

"Your Highnesses." He said with a bow. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am, Sir Covey. Your dear Uncle has sent me to talk to you."

"About what?" Chris asked, full of suspicion, but it hardly showed.

"One, how you got your powers, my Prince, and two, will you & your beloved sister return?"

"I was cursed at Gerta's christening, which was, by the way, somewhat obvious." Chris glared at Sir Covey, "And, as for us returning, it all depends on how we'd be treated."

"Yeah, because here, it's perfect." Gerta added.

"I was told to tell you that you'd be treated like the royalty you are."

"By who?" Chris asked.

"That's unimportant." Sir Covey stated.

"Of course it's important!" Chris angrily replied, his golden brown eyes seemed more golden.

"By your loving family who whish to talk to you." Sir Covey answered.

"Well, if they wanted to talk to us so bad, then why didn't they come themselves?" Gerta asked, knowing her parents all too well.

"They were very busy." Sir Covey fastly answered, he didn't feel like talking about it.

"How busy could our parents be?" Chris asked. "All Mama dose is make public appearances and act as Lady of the Castle."

"And Papa doesn't shadow Uncle all the time." Gerta added. "He can handle a week in Arendelle. Besides, Uncle came to Elsa's coronation, why not Anna's wedding?"

"There's some tension within the kingdom, You're Highnesses."

The Merry Searchers didn't have to ask what the tension was. They knew it was about Chris & Gerta, and perhaps maybe the others acting like the Merry Men. They actually wanted to call themselves that, but Aggie & Simia (the daughter of an educated merchant), wouldn't let them.

"I see," Chris replied, "well, when the tension goes away."

Sir Covey hadn't expected this, he thought that they'd be egger to return, or wouldn't ask so many questions.


	12. Laura tries her powers

Laura knew every secret passageway in the castle. Anne did too, when you're two mischievous girls, or one who's lonelier than the man in the moon, what could be more fun than exploring the castle?

Both used them for their own reasons. Laura's was to move about the castle freely, and without hurting anybody. Anne's was mainly for her spying, how could anyone suspect someone listening from behind a thick tapestry, or a "doubtless" solid stone wall?

Laura had wanted to go to the gardens, it was twilight, she'd surly be alone. Anne, our expert spy, followed her, making sure she wasn't seen. She & Laura had just begun to grow close again, but still, she couldn't help but feel like something was amiss.

Laura made her way to her favorite spot, the rose garden. She loved roses, especially the snow white ones. They were perfect next to her 2nd favorite flower, snowdrops. She bent down, and gingerly took off a glove. She put a finger to the ground, it didn't freeze. She smiled in surprise, she then put more of her fingers down. Excited, she ran to a tree, and touched a low branch, nothing happened.

Laura was filled with excitement. Then she had an idea. She went to a branch that she could just reach, and touched it, moving her finger along the bark to the leaves, as she did, icicles began to form on the branch. Smiling, Laura moved to another branch, and touched it, moving her finger down, towards the ground. An icicle formed, growing as its creator moved her finger down.

Confident, Laura practiced her magic. She was having fun, but soon, she became overconfident, and lost control. "I still need work. I can't use my magic in front of others until I'm perfect." Laura knew she could, but it was hard. Just as soon as she felt ready to show the world, something would go wrong. Suddenly, tiredness overtook her. "Better get inside."

Anne quickly went back inside. Spies were never caught. By the time Laura was emerging from the passage, Anne was already in her room, thinking about what she had just seen.


	13. A solution

King Adrian sat with his council. Gerta & Chris needed to be discussed. As heirs to the kingdom, they couldn't be exiles, even though the law never decreed that they should be banished.

Everyone knew the story of Arendelle, news tended to travel throughout Norway. Elsa had offered to help them with Chris & Gerta's image.

"I propose," Count Amundsen, a tall brunette man, who was widely respected, "that we find out who is the _most_ against Their Highnesses, and use any means necessary to make them tolerant."

The others nodded in agreement.

"As long as, nothing violating people's rights happens," His Majesty replied, seeming very interested, "that will be perfect."

* * *

The following months wasn't a time people like Lord Weasel would like to remember.

The government had all sorts of positive things about Gerta & Chris published. Hundreds of pamphlets, saying nothing but good things about the royal siblings had found themselves in almost every store & market stall in Muckdale. Gossip was spread, good things about Chris, Gerta & their supporters, and bad things about opposers.

Lord Weasel was made to look like a greedy coward. The Merry Searchers were made to look like the famous Merry Men, with Chris & Andrew acting as their Robin Hoods.

The plan worked. Within the next year, the people of Muckdale were practically begging for Chris & Gerta to come home, and for Lord Weasel to leave the country.

Everything was perfect, the only problems were, Lord Weasel, and Chris & Gerta themselves. His lordship was furious at the rumors the government was encouraging, he kept demanding to see the King, and going to enormous lengths to prove them wrong, but to no avail. He was ,so angry that he even, in secret, trying to raise an army to cause a riot. He would show everyone that he _WASN'T_ to be treated so(he was _so_ vain)!

Chris & Gerta were happy in Arendelle, they were loved by the people, and no one cared that they had powers. Elsa spent all of her free time with either Anna or Chris, the love between the Snow Queen & the Fire Duke became obvious, as did the love between Gerta & Andrew. The Merry Searchers had no reason to return to Muckdale, Arendelle had become their new home.


	14. Chapter 14

Christopher walked around the Art Gallery, he liked all the paintings, especially the one that was commissioned for Anna's 19th birthday. He was alone, except for Amber, (who had secretly followed them to Arendelle because she had missed her master, she had caused a lot of confusion when she was discovered) Elsa was spending the afternoon with Anna. Gerta and Andrew were having a date in the village. The other Searchers were out exploring the castle the kingdom. Kristoff and Sven were at work in the mountains.

A flood of thoughts filled Chris's minds. He loved Elsa, but could he marry her? He was second in line to the Throne of Muckdale, the future King, and people could easily see the match as political, rather than of love, which it would be. He stopped at the newest painting, it was a portrait of Anna & Kristoff on their wedding day, it was one of the wedding presents Elsa had given them.

 _"Muckdale and Arendelle would be joined by marriage, our children would rule both lands."_ Chris found himself thinking. He was rather shocked by this, after all, Elsa had a lot to juggle, she was a Queen, a sister and a caring friend. And since Anna Kristoff's big announcement, she was an aunt-to-be. He couldn't bare to ask her to replace friend with wife, and expect her to add mother to her list.

Amber squawked, it was her hungry squawk. "Alright, let's get you some food." And the two went to the kitchens.

* * *

A Royal Birth is big news for anyone, especially when the Royal Family's small. Arendelle's official Royal Family consisted of three people, a talking snowman, and a reindeer. Sure they had their royal relatives, but they were busy ruling other countries. So adding making the bigger was what everyone wanted, because a dynasty with only _one_ clear heir, wouldn't last long. The last thing the people wanted was a succession crisis.

The villages went wild. It seemed that every stall shop, was selling something related to the future royal baby. The butcher was having a lottery on the baby's weight. The baker was having a lottery to see who could correctly guess who the baby would look more like, Anna or Kristoff. The cheese seller had the same lottery, but she included Elsa, Agnarr Iduna. The potter began selling pots with images of the royal family. Some showed Anna pregnant, others showed her holding a swaddled baby, usually with her family members.

Everyone at the Castle were amused, and somewhat shocked about the excitement over Anna's pregnancy. "I don't remember this much excitement since your wedding." Elsa said to Anna.

Anna smiled, "Yeah," she patted her stomach, "who would've thought?"

"I can only imagine what'll happen when the child's born."

Anna gave her sister a sly smile, "And _I_ can only imagine what'll happen when _you're_ married."

Elsa had an idea of where she was going. "Which will probably be years away."

Anna smirked. "What about Chris?"

Elsa was caught offguard. She loved Chris, but as friend, at least, that's what she told herself. "What about him?"

"You two love each other," Anna put her arm around her older sister, "it's obvious."

"What kind of love?" Elsa removed her sister's arm from her around her body, and held her hand. "You know there's more than one."

Anna's face looked downcast as she remembered that day. Being betrayed by Hans, the sight of him almost killing Elsa, she usually tried to forget about it. Elsa put her free hand on Anna's shoulder.

"It's ok. That was then." Elsa soothingly said, she hated seeing her sister upset.

"I know." Anna looked into her sister's eyes. "But, you & Chris _do_ make a cute couple."

Elsa gave a slight nod. She _did_ think about it. She sometimes had dreams about it, as did Chris, but he never told anyone but Amber. "Even _if_ , and I mean IF, we were a couple, don't you think it would be," Elsa hesitated, "awkward?" Anna looked confused. Elsa clarified, "I mean, I'm the _Queen,_ the _ruler,_ of Arendelle. He's a future _King_ of Muckdale, which is far away. Our kingdoms will unite, and, how can we rule our peoples?"

Anna gave a warm smile. "Relax, he's only _2nd_ in line, we have years to work this out. Besides, Gerta can easily rule Muckdale in Chris's absence, I know she's qualified, and I can rule in your place."

Elsa couldn't help but grin. It was probably one of amusement, but it was still a grin. "I know, but it would be too much to ask Gerta to rule in her brother's place while he's here, or if he abdicated, & you have a family to take care of." Elsa indicated Anna's growing stomach.

Anna stared at her sister, full of her Princessness, "Elsa, I may be a wife and a mother-to-be, but I _know,_ that by the time Chris will take the throne, my child will be able to look after themselves, and Kristoff can handle me taking care of Arendelle, if you can't. And besides, you could be a mother by then too."

Elsa knew she was right. "Well, at least we have options."

Anna knew what her sister meant, and couldn't hold back her squeal. "There's only one thing left."

"What's that?"

"Tell Chris!"

Elsa was shocked. "N-now?"

"Yes!" The Crown Princess's excitement was obvious.

"Wh-what will I say?"

"Ask him to take a stroll, then let your heart speak."

"You're such a romantic."

"How can I not?" Anna shrugged her shoulders.

The Queen thought about it. She loved Chris, not just as a friend, no matter how many times she told herself otherwise. "What if, he just sees me as a friend?"

"He can't. I've seen you two," Anna was encouraging. Before Elsa could say, 'Just like with Hans?' Anna added, " _and_ I heard Olaf say that Amber told him & Sven that Chris has romantic feelings for you."

Elsa was taken aback. Was this true? "You sure?"

"Yes." A childish grin appeared on Anna's face, "C'mon, let's go find Chris!" She grabbed her sister, and dragged her throughout the castle.


	15. Chapter 15 (Slightly updated)

Laura was in the Royal Library. She enjoyed reading, she never had to worry about freezing the books. She also liked learning about the world around her, after all, Aina the servants could only say so much. Anne entered, silent as usual. She was so good at spying, that she could be right behind you, and you'd never know it, not even suspect it.

Anne liked books too, they helped to pass the tedious time away. She also liked the opportunity to spy on people, in the library, she could overhear a conversation, or stare at someone, and not be obviously suspicious. How could she be listening to the Council, when she was busy reading, or browsing?

There was a stack of games near Laura, curious, Anne crept over. If she made her presence known, Laura might leave. Sure they had rebuilt _some_ of their relationship, but it wasn't the same. Even at their mom's coronation, she was slightly cold. Sure, they laughed, joked, became close again, but it only brief. As soon as Anne suggested that they could always be close, Laura was suddenly cold. Anne tried her best not to aggravate her sister's powers, she clearly wasn't ready to revel them, thank goodness Aina was there to keep the peace.

Anne was at the table, she sat down across from Laura, and grabbed the top one. It was Chess. The family owned multiple Chess sets. Some were made from white black marble, and the others, were made from white and red marble. The one in the library was one of the white and black ones, anyone could play with it, providing that they properly put it back later.

Anne partially set up the game, then she looked at her sister's eyes. Anne would wait until she was done a chapter, before asking to play. Anne soon saw her chance, she gave a cough. Laura immediately looked up. "Oh, hello, Anne. When did you get here?"

"Hello, a little while ago. Would you like to play chess?" She waved her hand over the chess board.

"Well, I was reading a book. Which I would like to finish."

Anne got upset. "We never get to spend time together." Anne complained, "Ever since Mama's coronation, it's as if you force yourself to be in public."

Laura did make more contact with the world outside the castle, but her powers made her very scared. She only did it for Aina. "I have my reasons." Laura tried to be dignified, she was hoping that would be that, and Anne wouldn't ask why.

Anne wouldn't let that be that, but she didn't ask why, she perfectly knew why. So instead she said, "It's just chess."

Laura didn't expect that. Anne was so curious, it sometimes made people uneasy. But Laura _did_ miss her sister, she savored those blissful moments at the coronation. _"I_ am _wearing my gloves."_ She thought. "I'll play." She said at last.

Anne's face exploded into a happy astonishment. "Do you want to be white or red?"

"White."

The two played chess for the rest of the afternoon. It was the most fun they've had with each other in months. During the game, one of Laura's Pawns, whom Anne had named AW1, (she gave all of the chess pieces names, and tended to think of them, more as dolls)had an interesting adventure. Very similar to _Through the Looking Glass_ , but that hadn't been published yet.

* * *

Elsa & Anna found Chris in the kitchens, feeding Amber. The chef was busy with deliveries. Chris didn't notice them, which gave Elsa time to think.

Anna, being her romantic self, only gave her sister, half a minute before she said, "Hello, Chris. Pleasant day."

Chris quickly turned around. "Oh, hello. Want some celery?" He pointed to a plate of produce, half of them, were on fire. Amber could only eat meat, anything else had to be on fire in order for her to eat it.

"No, thank you." Elsa answered, "I'm not hungry."

Gerda, entered, carrying a large crate. She set it down near the icebox, then smoothed her apron. Everyone found it amusing, that Gerda's name sounded very similar to Gerta's. They also found it strange that after the Great Thaw, she had turned from a thin old woman into a pleasantly plump middle aged woman with brown hair. "Good afternoon, Your Highnesses." The servant said to Elsa, Anna & Chris. Amber gave a low shriek, she hated being left out. "And, of course, good afternoon to you too, Amber."

"Good afternoon." The three royals replied.

Anna gently poked her sister with her elbow, then looked towards Chris.

"Oh." Elsa whispered to her. Then she turned to Chris, "Chris?"

"Yes?" he replied.

"I was wondering, if, you'd like, to take a walk? Just us?"

Chris had a vague sense of what was going to happen. "Ok." He got up, and headed out the door with Elsa.

 **OOO**

The Castle Grounds were full of color, it couldn't have been more romantic. Elsa & Chris managed a decent conversation. All the while, they each tried to tell the other their true feelings, but they didn't know how.

Finally, Elsa asked, "Am I a good friend?"

Chris answered, "No," Elsa felt her heart sink, "you're a _great_ friend." Elsa smiled. "In fact, you're the best person I know!"

"Even better than your sister?" Elsa couldn't help but smirk. Chris loved Gerta more than anything, for years, they were all each other had.

"Generally, yeah. You don't get on my nerves as often, and you're so beautiful, inside & out," he seemed to forget himself, as he said, in a dreamlike state, "you're the best thing that ever happened to me, my love."

Elsa was a bit shocked at his sudden confession. "You're love?"

Chris was suddenly snapped back into reality. He looked pale, (which was odd) then his face grew hot. "Di-did I say, "my love'?" He gave a nervous chuckle. "I meant, uh…lovely friend!"

"You sure?" Elsa was slightly teasing him.

Chris's nervousness grew. "Y-yes, I mean no! Wait, I mean yes. Wait, what?"

Elsa giggled. She could tell what he was saying. She leaned in close & gave him a kiss.

Chris was taken aback by this, & was momentarily shocked. He quickly recovered himself and said, "I meant what I first said." Then he kissed her back.


	16. The Prince

Queen Aina made the announcement. She, her Council & Parlament had agreed, that an heir to the throne would come-of-age at 16, instead of 18, as it had previously been.

All of the other countries they were allied with, the heirs came of age at 18 or 21, except for seven. One, the age was 19, two had it set to 20, another was 17 & the rest were 16.

This gave Laura the uneasy feeling that something bad would happen in two years.

* * *

Anna was in pain. She never imagined that contractions would hurt so much.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." Elsa tried to calm her sister. Which wasn't easy, since Anna was practically cutting off Elsa's circulation in her hand. "Just think of happy thoughts."

"Easy for you to say," Anna panted, "you have no idea how this feels."

"And you don't know what it's like to have ice & snow powers."

Anna rolled her eyes.

 **OOO**

A few hours later, she was holding her new son.

"He's so beautiful." Elsa said in a soft voice.

"I know." Anna replied. Then she turned to the midwife, "Send in Kristoff & Olaf, please."

"Yes, Your Highness." The midwife said with a curtsy, then she left.

"Why Olaf?" Elsa asked her sister.

"He was so upset when I told him he couldn't be in the room while I gave birth, so, this is the next best thing."

Elsa gave an amused smile.

Kristoff & Olaf entered. "Is the baby here?" Olaf stupidly asked.

"Of course." Anna answered with a laugh, "Wanna see him?"

"It's a boy?" Kristoff asked as Olaf went to see the new Prince.

"Yes, come see." Anna told him.

Kristoff walked towards the bed, & gazed at his new son. "I wish I could've been here for the birth." He lamented.

"Me too," Anna sighed, then a little smirk appeared on her face, "but remember what happened when Ramona gave birth?"

The memory made Kristoff feel uncomfortable, Olaf had a silly smile on his face & Elsa smirked. Ramona was the beloved pet pig of one of the villagers, who had gone into labor while Anna & Kristoff were in the village. As soon as Kristoff had seen piglets coming out, he almost fainted. Well, he did, once Sven nudged him on the shoulder.

"So, what are we going to name him?" Kristoff finally managed to say.

"I was thinking something that started with A." Anna replied.

"Like you & Papa?" Elsa asked.

"Yes." Anna answered.

"I was thinking about Kristoff Jr." Kristoff said.

"We've been over this." Anna said to him, "No juniors in the family."

"Aw, c'mon." Kristoff complained, "I've always wanted a son named after me."

"Kristoff will be his middle name." Anna replied.

"Oh, ok." Kristoff mumbled to himself.

"Why didn't you settle this earlier?" Olaf asked.

"Good question." Elsa added.

Anna & Kristoff looked at each other. "We couldn't decide."

"How about..." Elsa thought hard, picking a first name for her nephew was going to be hard. Then she remembered the names her subjects came up with. "How about Nick?"

"That's a great name." Olaf said.

"Nick." Kristoff said to himself.

"Nicholas." Anna said.

Shortly afterwards, Prince Nicholas Kristoff Bjorgman was announced to the world.


	17. Planning

Anne hadn't been happier in years. She got to spend quality time with her sister, even if all they did was play board games. It was the most either of them could hope for, but it wasn't like before. Laura was still too scared to do anything physically active with anyone.

Everyone tried their best, but Laura still felt scared. Anne was tempted to tell someone, especially her sister, that she knew Laura's secret, but something always stopped her.

* * *

or three months, Anna hardly left her room. Nick's needs kept her up, sure she'd get help from her friends & family, but only she could provide nourishment for her little son. She refused to hire a wet nurse.

But sleepless nights couldn't dampen Anna's spirit. She just loved being a mom. She kept thinking of how Nick would complete their little family.

After those first three months, Anna began taking Nick on walks in the castle gardens. Everyone thought that he was a little darling, a future king.

 **OOO**

The months passed. Soon, it was Nick's first birthday. Elsa wanted a big party, as big as Anna's 19th birthday. But Anna & Kristoff weren't so sure. They wanted a quiet celebration, due to Nick's young age. But Elsa was stubborn.

"Elsa, a one-year-old can't handle a big celebration!" Anna complained to her sister.

"He managed his christening well." Elsa replied.

"He was asleep for most of it." Anna replied.

"Right."

"Elsa, a simple party, in the courtyard will do." Kristoff added. "What were your 1st birthdays like?"

Elsa thought for a while. "Mama & Papa said they had a little party for me, they said that the whole kingdom was celebrated. And I remember Anna's." She had a far away look on her face. "Anna was dressed in finery, the entire castle was bustling. There was a giant cake, streamers..." She became lost in her thoughts.

"Nick's birthday will be the same as mine." Anna said. "Except, it'll be for him instead of me, and Kristoff, Olaf, Marshmallow & the Snowgies will be there."

"Marshmallow?" Elsa asked. "The Snowgies?"

"Y-yes." Anna answered. "They have a right to."

"Don't you think Nicholas will be afraid of Marshmallow?" Elsa asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

Anna hung her head. "I guess."

"No Marshmallow, and no mischief making Snowgies." Elsa commanded.

"It's a shame that Will and Rudella are busy." Anna lamented.

"I know," Kristoff replied, "but, in Chiredelle, ice harvesting's never been great business. They've gotta earn a living somehow."

* * *

Laura was in her mother's study, it was were all of the important things happened. Bills were signed into law, or vetoed. Important guests walked through it's doors. The Royal Study was as important as the Throne Room, which doubled as the Ballroom. It was also one of the few places were Laura could be alone with her beloved mother.

"Mama," Laura complained to Aina, "I just want to talk to Queen Elsa, to ask her about her powers, I want her help. But either one of us is sick, or the messages I send get lost!"

Aina felt sorry for her 14-year-old daughter. Aina could only do so much, the only way Laura could blossom would be if she received help from someone like her, but there were only two people she knew in the world who were like her. "I know," Aina replied, "Fate is a cruel mistress. But there's still hope."

"I don't think Destiny can help me." Laura said with a sigh. "Even if I do manage to get to Arendelle for Prince Nicholas's birthday, I'll probably won't be able to talk to her."

"Fear not, my darling." Aina soothed, "Things always end up alright."

"If you say so."


	18. Chapter 18

Two years of failed attempts. Two years of trying to contact the Queen of Arendelle, but knowing in her heart that it would fail. That was Laura. Ever since she first heard about Elsa, poor Laura tried desperately to contact her. The only other people Laura knew who had magic snow powers were her birth father, who her mother had given vague descriptions about whereabouts, and Queen Elsa. She needed one of them, to teach her, to help her feel in control again.

The long awaited wedding of Queen Elsa & Duke Christopher was approaching. Laura thought of going, or at least sending a message, but after so many years of failure, she decided not to.

Queen Aina knew of her daughter's hurt. So, when the dignitary sent by Elsa to attend Laura's coming-of-age ceremony lost the letter he was to give to Elsa, Aina decided to put her plan to action.

* * *

Elsa looked at herself in the mirror. Her mother's wedding dress may have fitted Anna like a glove, it looked weird on Elsa. It looked wrinkly & the slightly puffed sleeves were atrocious.

"It could use some tailoring." Anna said, being her optimistic self.

Elsa looked again, she wasn't her mama, she didn't have her figure. She didn't have her style. "More like revamping. I can't wear it." She began to take it off.

"Waite, Elsa, why don't you just change it?" Anna asked.

"I can't." Elsa sadly replied, the air grew colder, "This is Mama's. It's her."

Anna placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

With a small smile, Elsa worked her magic on the dress. The most affected was the bodice & sleeves, which looked like the bodice's of all her Snow Queen dresses.

* * *

Olive couldn't believe it, but she had to. Now, to tell everyone else.

 **OOO**

Laura & Anne sat in the sitting room outside Aina's room. Olive had summoned them, they could only guess why.

"I, I have some sad news to deliver." Olive sadly said.

"What is it?" Anne asked. Laura tried her best to keep calm.

Olive held out a note she had been holding, "I found this, on your mother's bed." She read aloud. " _My dear Chiredale, I know this must seem strange, and that I'm abandoning you, but please, trust that I'm not. I am finding the role of_ _sovereign too straining recently. I hereby abdicate the throne of Chiredale, and leave Crown Princess Laura, as my successor. Her coronation shall be in two months from today. Please know, that I am alive & well. I shall reapear when the time is right. Yours truly, Aina, Queen Mother of Chiredale._"

"Mama's gone?" Anne asked in shock. The room began to feel colder.

Olive nodded. And continued, " _PS My dear darling Laura, you're a confident young woman. I know you have what it takes, believe in the power of love, like I've told you, and you'll do fine. My dear darling Anne, I love you, but not your father. I know you will find the answers you seek, just be confident & unafraid. My daughters, be brave & never let fear control you. Your loving Mama._"

Flurries began to fall, though only Laura noticed. "Excuse me." Laura said as she got up, "I need a moment." Quickly she left the room to the safety of her own. Once there, she locked the door, flung herself on the bed and cried. Her room became an ice prison. Without the love & support of her mom, Laura felt alone. She didn't see herself as her mom did, no matter how hard she tried. She saw what her grandparents had seen her as; a dangerous creature, who had to be kept away.

Anne knew her sister was upset, she was too. Once Laura was out of the room, Anne stood up.

"Where are you going?" Olive asked.

Anne turned around, "Laura needs comfort."

"She needs to be by herself now." Olive guessed that Laura's emotions were becoming too much for her.

"I don't care! She needs someone!" She turned to go, and was at the doorway when Olive called after her,

"Just don't spy. It's rude." She knew that Anne had been trained.

"I know." Anne sighed, "But it's the only way." And she left. When she got to her sister's room, she hesitated. She knew that if she knocked, Laura would just tell her to go away. Gently she placed a hand on the handle, and quickly pulled it away, the knob was ice cold.


	19. Chapter 19

Laura became a wreck, it was clear how dependent she had become on her mom. She was being forced onto the world's stage alone. No matter how hard Anne tried, Laura went back to being her cold, distant self.

Anne was hurt, it was obvious. Laura didn't mean to hurt her, but her magic was unpredictable.

* * *

The invites were sent. All of the surrounding kingdoms were invited. Unforgenetly, Laura's coronation was the week before Elsa & Chris's wedding, so a dignitary was sent.

The wedding planning was a lot. Elsa wanted everything to be perfect, while Chris was fine if a few things went wrong.

 **OOO**

Elsa was fusing over the decorations. "Oh, these tablecloths are all wrong!" Despite their efforts, the Bride- & Groom-to-be, couldn't combine their powers to make a good tablecloth.

"Elsa, relax," Chris assured his fiancee, "they look great."

"Great, isn't perfect."

"It's almost perfect."

"Almost isn't good enough."

"Hey, it's my wedding too."

Elsa sighed. She knew he was right.

* * *

Laura looked at herself in her closet mirror. Pale skin, hazel eyes, very faint freckles, barley there birthmarks & hair that was an ugly combo of ginger, white & gray. Before The Accident, the combo was beautiful, but after they had come back from The Valley of Trolls, it turned ugly. That was one reason suitors were turned away.

She looked at her dress, it was a dull gray-blue. The skirt was layered, each trimmed with fur like lace. The sweetheart neckline bodice was finely embroidered, with ocean blue & brass thread, and was trimmed with fur. Her wrist long sleeves were dark navy blue, and the neckline encircled her neck.

 _"I'm about to become Queen."_ she thought. With her gloved hands, she grabbed her royal plum cape, and tied it around her neck. The cape gave the appearance of a train, which she detested. Trains only dragged, but it was proper coronation attire.

Anne entered, without any acknowledgement, Laura left, hair half done. This was the last straw. With watery eyes, Anne grabbed a pair of scissors that she had found in a drawer, placed them as close as possible to her head, and cut her blonde streak.

She clutched the lock of hair in her hand, nothing happened. Her memories of Laura's magic didn't come back, she wasn't knocked unconscious. Her hand trembled, and Anne found herself crying, and couldn't stop.

 **OOO**

The gates were moments from opening. Since Aina's disappearance, they remained mainly closed, except for Sundays when Laura would listen to the complaints of her subjects. Other visitors were discouraged, so the palace was mainly lonely. Especially when Anne's servant friends became old enough to be 'official' servants.

The castle was opening up, something that hadn't been done in ages. Since after Aina's coronation, the most that was open, were the public areas, and some other doors & windows. Anne felt a mix of joy & sadness, she was happy about the castle, but sad about her sister. She knew how scared she must of felt.

 **OOO**

Laura braided her hair. She had seen a portrait of the royal family of Arendelle, and thought they looked wonderful. She wanted to be like Queen Elsa, she was so confident with her powers, Laura longed to be like that. The braid looked messy, so she redid it, and stuck a bouquet of snow drops & a magenta rose in it. She looked at her hands, she could get herself ready for the day & for bed without her gloves, but everything else she found difficult without her trusty gloves. For her coronation, she had to wear special gloves, navy blue ones that matched her outfit. No one could suspect, her grandparents words echoed in her ears, "Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show. No one must ever know."

Aina had been different. She had been all about mastering Laura's powers with love. Laura, couldn't get it, at least not for long. She needed her mother. Her eyes fell to a portrait of her mother's coronation. "I'm sorry, Mama." She said to it, "I can't be who you want me to be. I'm not my Papa, & I'm not Queen Elsa." With a sigh she put on her gloves.

 **OOO**

Anne, with her light pink dress, which was covered in green & white embroidery, did her hair in a fancy braid, similar to what she'd seen in a portrait of Princess Anna of Arendelle. She admired Anna, she had to go through a similar ordeal as her, and for a lot longer. She, like Laura & Elsa, had tried numerous times to contact Anna, but in vain.

 _"Things will change after today."_ Anne thought. She could only dream about the changes that would be made.


	20. Laura's Coronation

Anne explored the town outside the castle, something she hadn't done in ages. She felt so happy, her worries about her sister momentarily faded. Suddenly, she found herself thrown on the ground, narrowly missing a pile of smelly dirt, well it looked like dirt. Anne thought it smelled like manure. She looked up, and saw a familiar young man on a horse. She must've ran into them.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The man said, once he realized what had happened. He got off his horse, and walked towards her.

Anne starred at the boy with his light eyes & hair, that seemed a perfect, dreamy combo of auburn & chestnut blonde. Suddenly she remembered. "I, I'm fine." She stuttered. He offered his hand, which Anne accepted, and he helped her up.

"You sure?" He was clearly concerned.

"Ofcourse, John." She said his name with a sly smile. He was her father's godson, and they ofcourse knew each other, but they were nothing more than acquaintances.

John smiled. "Glad you remember me."

"How could I not." Anne replied. "When did you get the invitation? I don't remember you being on the guest list."

"Last week. I was told my invitation was last minet." He gave her an innocent smile, which caused Anne to smile back, and ignited something inside her. Anne had always thought her father's godson nice looking, but now, standing in a blue solider suit, he looked positively gorgeous.

Anne found herself dumbfounded, which was rare for her. All the two managed to do was stare at each other until the bells rang, announcing the coronation was about to start. "I have to go!" Anne suddenly exclaimed, "Sorry, I'm part of the coronation." She started to walk away.

"I understand."

* * *

Anna looked at the dress she had worn to Elsa's coronation. It had been altered with Elsa & Gerta's magic, but it looked pretty much the same. It was her fanciest dress.

As Maid of Honor, Anna didn't have to wear the slightly bland dresses Aggie & Victoria had to wear. Gerta, as Sister of the Groom, wore a dress she herself made, which looked kindof like a volcano.

* * *

Laura felt nervous, her nerves made it nearly impossible to hold something without her gloves. Yet she made a public face. _"I made it through Mama's coronation."_ Laura thought, _"The only difference will be the absence of Mama."_

The Chapel was, like the rest of the kingdom, beautifully decorated. The Choir sang a beautiful song. Laura's cape was so long, Anne had to carry it. Customs were customs afterall. Once they reached the alter, Anne carefully placed the cape down, and went to the side. The Bishop, with the Crown of Chiredelle in his hands, said in a clear, loud voice, "Do you, Laura Ella Haugen, solemnly swear to uphold the scared laws & customs of Chiredelle?"

Laura, suppressed her nervousness, and with a clear loud voice, answered, "I solemnly swear to do so." Then then she kneeled down, and the Bishop placed the crown on her head.

"By the power invested in me, I hereby name you, Queen of Chiredelle." Laura rose, and was about to grab the Orb and Scepter, which lay on a pillow, that the Bishop had grabbed while Laura was rising to her feet. "Your Majesty," he whispered, "your gloves."

Laura's nervousness suddenly surfaced. "Oh." Trying her best to think of love, she removed her gloves, placed them on the pillow between the two scared objects, and with her bare hands, picked up the Orb & Scepter. _"Conceal, Don't feel...anything except love."_ Laura thought. _"Don't look at the Orb & Scepter." _

The Bishop then said something in Latin. Laura snuck a glance at her hands, Ice was forming on the objects. She struggled to keep calm. "Long live, Queen Laura!" The Bishop cried.

"Long live, Queen Laura!" The crowd repeated. With a sigh of relief, Laura quickly put the Orb & Scepter back on the pillow, and put her gloves back on.

 **OOO**

The ball started out fine. Laura was presented as Queen, and Anne was presented as The Princess. At Aina's coronation, Laura had been presented as the Crown Princess, while Anne was, again, just the Princess. There weren't any other Chiredelle Princesses, and everyone knew Anne's place in line, so there wasn't a need to call her Crown Princess.

"Hey." Laura said to her sister, it had been too long since they spent any time together.

"Hey, me?" Anne asked, she knew Laura meant her, but she couldn't help but be in shock.

"Ofcourse. I'm sorry for being so distant," Laura looked guilty, "again."

Anne pitied her sister, she knew why she acted the way she did, even if noone knew she did. While Olive could guess, she never affirmed it. "It's ok, I understand." She moved closer, "So, do you feel nervous about being Queen?"

"A little. But I know I can manage."

Anne couldn't help but smile, was she getting her sister back? "I agree, you are so _masterful,_ at being you, the Queen." Laura raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Before Laura could answer, one of the Footmen approached. "Your Highnesses, may I announce, Count Anders of Weselton."

The Count bowed, "Your Majesty, as our countries are arguably, each others closest partners in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as Queen." He bowed again, deeper this time, he was clearly better than his Duke. But unfortunately, his bow, revealed that, his brown hair was greatly receding, so like the Duke of Weselton, he wore a toupee, which fell partly off his head.

Laura & Anne couldn't help but giggle. "Thank you, but I'm not much of a dancer." Laura replied, when the Count rose from his bow, she was concerned that if she danced, especially the next song, she would lose control.

"But Laura, you dance the Minuet so gracefully." Anne interjected.

"The next dance isn't a Minuet," Laura stated, "if I recall correctly, there won't be one for a while."

"Oh." The Count was clearly disappointed.

"But, my sister, is a wonderfully gifted dancer." Laura said. An upset dignitary could spell trouble, especially one from Weselton.

Before Anne could protest, she was pulled into a dance with the Count, who was as bad as his Duke. When the dance finally ended, Anne made her way towards Laura, who gave her a smile.

Before she could rejoin her, she ran into John. She had seen him during the ceremony, he was next to a man who managed to hide his face. "Hello again." He said.

"H-hello." Anne replied.

"Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand.

"Of course." The two danced & talked for hours. They also walked around the castle, both inside & out. Anne had never felt so admired, so, connected. Finally, a decent, indepth, heart to heart conversation, where no secrets were kept. Well, except for the ones about Laura & her magic, those were only for Laura to reveal. "This has been the best day ever." Anne told John after all those hours.

"I know, right." He twirled her around. "I wish it would never end."

"I wish _everyday_ , would be like this."

"Who says it can't?"

"Well, you know how things can be around here."

"True." He smiled, took her hands, and held them to his heart, "Anne, I feel like, we were meant to be."

"So, do I." They had known each other since they were little, but when Anne & Laura's grandparents closed the gates, they didn't see each other much, nor kept in touch. In fact, the _only_ times they ever saw each other after The Accident, were holidays & Aina's coronation.

John gently bent down on one knee, "Anne, will you marry me?"

In an instant, Anne replied, "Yes."


	21. The other reveal

Laura was busy talking to the dignitary from Arendelle. The new Queen finally felt like her chance to talk to the famous Snow Queen of Arendelle, was in her grasp.

"I shall tell my Queen about your request to talk with her." The dignitary said to her.

"Thank you." Laura replied.

"Laura!" Anne called, she was practically running with John joined at her arm. When she reached her, she curtsied, John bowed. "You remember John right?"

"Yes, he's Mag-Father's Godson." Laura replied. She hardly referred to Magnus as 'Father', or 'Papa', since she found out the truth.

"And," Anne & John looked at each other with smiles, "we would like your blessing for..."

"Our marriage!" The couple said in unison.

"Waite, what?" Laura replied.

"Our marriage, ofcourse we'll need some time to plan the ceremony in detail, it should only take a few days."

Laura needed to talk some sense into her sister, but she didn't want to cause a scene. "Anne, can I talk to you, alone?"

"Laura, whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." Anne replied, as she clung closer to John. Clearly, Laura wouldn't get some alone time with her sister.

Laura sighed. "Fine, you can't marry a man you hardly know."

"Hardly know? We've known each other for years!" Anne protested.

"Not intimately. We've only communicated with him when we've seen him, which hasn't been in _years._ "

"We caught up." Anne countered.

"Still, don't you think your being a bit rash?" Anne was only 14, she was too young to be married. The sooner Laura made Anne learn this, the better.

"No, it's true love."

"What do you know about true love, Anne?"

"More than you, all you know is how to be scared and shut people out." Anne didn't know what was coming over her, but she kindof liked it. It was about time Laura heard the truth, no matter how much it hurt.

Laura was taken aback by Anne's hurtful words. She knew they were true, to some extent, but they still stung. Not wanting to cause a scene, she simply said, "You asked for my blessing, but the answer is no. Now excuse me." She walked towards a guard.

John sensed the tension. "Your Majesty, if I may..."

"No you may not, and I think you should go." Laura replied. She went to the guard she was walking towards and commanded, "Party's over, close the gates."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Guard replied.

Anne could feel the walls closing in on her, her happiness being robbed from her again. She couldn't take it. "Laura, no. Waite!" She reached towards her sister's hand, and pulled off one of her gloves.

Laura made a slight gasp. "Anne, give me back my glove."

"No, Laura please, I can't live like this anymore!" Anne was starting a scene, but only a few noticed it.

"Then leave." It hurt Laura to say that, as much as it hurt Anne to say what she had said earlier. She started to walk off.

Anne couldn't believe it. All of the anger and hurt she had bottled up over the years, came spewing out. "What ever happened to you? What did _I_ ever do?"

"Enough Anne." More people were staring, about most of the people in the room were. Laura couldn't handle a scene.

"No," Anne was practically yelling, "why are you so afraid? Why don't you let people in? Why are you so consumed with _fear_?"

Laura couldn't take it. "I said, ENOUGH!" Laura made a large gesture with her ungloved hand, causing a semicircle of icy spikes to grow from the floor.

"Well, this is certainly familiar." The Arendelle dignitary stated, but his words were lost among the stunned crowd.

The Count from Wesleton walked towards the ice, "Well, it looks like there's more than two Royal Families with magic."

Laura could feel the stares, the whispers. Consumed with fear & unsurpressable anxiety, she fled.

* * *

There was only a week until Elsa & Chris's wedding. The castle & kingdom where decorated, there hadn't been so much excitement since Nicholas's birth.

"I know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but how much before?" Chris asked Elsa as they where enjoying a lovely breakfast together.

"At least 24 hours." Elsa answered. "That's what I heard. We did it for Anna & Kristoff's wedding, remember?"

"Yes, but I just wanted to make sure."

"Ofcourse."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?"

"You seemed as if you where implying something."

"I didn't mean to." Chris nodded. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I was just nodding." Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I was nodding to mean, 'I understand'."

"Ok."

* * *

Laura was running, she had exposed her powers in front of all her people, in the ballroom, in the courtyard. Most of the people saw her as dangerous as her grandparents. Well, Laura certainly thought so.

Anne ran after her, but she tripped, and lost pace. She had tried to apologize to her, tried to tell her that everything would be ok, and she wouldn't be viewed as a monster, but Laura wouldn't listen. Her Fight-of-Fight response was too strong. If only they could've known that Laura running away was good for her.

 **OOO**

Like Elsa, Laura had caused an eternal winter, but was unaware. She was too busy running. Before we elaborate on her journey, let's take a look at her sister.

Anne made her way to the courtyard, she was shivering. Olive handed her her blue cloak. "We need to find Laura," Anne said to Olive & John, "only she can thaw this winter."

"You sure?" John asked.

"Yes, it worked in Arendelle, remember?" The story of Snow Queen Elsa had become famous throughout the land.

"A search party should be arranged." Olive suggested.

"No, I'll go alone." Someone get me my horse, please.

"Yes, Your Highness." A nearby servant replied, bowed and left.

"Anne, you can't go alone!" John tried to persuade the stubborn Princess, "It's too dangerous."

"Laura's not dangerous." Anne dismissively said as her horse was brought to her. She quickly mounted her. "She's never intentionally hurt me."

"Intentionally?"

"Please, I need to find her. And I need you to watch over Arendelle while I'm gone."

"I'll give you my word."

With a straight back, Anne declared, "I leave Lord John in charge." And off she rode.


	22. The Snow Princess

Laura ran. She ran towards the mountains where she had gone with her family to save Anne's life all those years ago. But this time, something was different. She felt tugged towards an ice cave, she couldn't tell why, but she was, and she obeyed. She barley heard the sound of distant chanting.

She took in her surroundings, she was all alone. The only sign of life was the distant chanting she thought was the howling wind. Her secret was out. In one swift move, she tore off her remaining glove let it move in the wind. She hadn't felt so free in a long time.

She practiced her magic, and finally, felt completely in control. And something else that seemed to be happening, was that she felt like she was being echoed.

* * *

In Arendelle, the people there had no idea about what was happening in Chiredelle. The only way news could travel was by bird, and they all felt too cold to fly. But this may be viewed as a somewhat good thing, for who wants to be hampered with such news when their wedding's coming up?

With the Royal Wedding only a week away, everyone was working their tails off. The marriage of a sovereign, is always something to be excited about.

* * *

Anne chased her sister. She didn't know why, but she had a strange feeling about where Laura was running to. She thought the necklace her mom had given her had something to do with it, but now wasn't the time to think about it. Now was the time to find her sister.

After what seemed like hours, Anne stopped to rest by a tree. She had to stretch her legs, besides, she was getting bottom-sore. What happened next, noone could've predicted. All the Princess did was lean against the tree, and some snow fell from the branches onto her horse, Meda, which took fright and ran off.

"Wait!" Anne called after Meda, but it was no use. She was stranded. "Oh, well this is just perfect." At least she had the good sense to keep her money and other valuables in her cloak pocket. Not one to be deterred, Anne went the rest of the way on foot. It wasn't long before she got tired. Eventually, she came upon some good fortune.

She heard a man shouting. Being curious, she followed the sound, and using her spy skills, listened in. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help herself.

"Rudella, I don't think your trying!" The man was yelling at a reindeer. Anne thought this a bit odd, but then remembered the stories she heard about the Arendelle Ice Master. Then, to her surprise, Rudellla transformed into a human girl! Well, not completely human, she did have antlers.

The light skinned girl, who was dressed all in brown, spoke, "I am so trying! You try pulling this sled of ice!" Rudella & her friend were clearly ice harvesters, too bad Chiredelle was stuck in an eternal winter. Even before ice harvesting in Chiredelle wasn't great business, well, when compared to Arendelle anyway. A Chiredelle Ice Harvester was usually upper-lower, to lower-middle class, unlike in Arendelle, where an Ice Harvester was lower-middle to middle-middle class.

"I'm helping you to push!"

"How? You're just sitting!"

Rudella turned back into a reindeer, and the two tried to move the sled towards Chiredelle, with no luck. "Forget it!" The dark skinned teen said at last, "Lets's just find a place to spend the night." Rudella nodded, but stayed in her reindeer form.

Anne decided that if she was going to find Laura, these two would be the perfect way to reach her quickly. She stepped out of the shadows, "Excuse me." She said, "I need help looking for my sister."

The two practically jumped when they heard her. "Who are you?" The man asked.

Well, if she was going to reason looking for the new Queen, she had to be honest. "Princess Anne of Chiredelle. Who are you?" The man and Rudella looked at each other. They had _never_ been face to face with royalty before. They had been close to royalty, but it was only a few feet. And they weren't noticed.

 **OOO**

 _9-year old orphan Will walked alongside his Uncle and their young orphaned neighbor, Rudella. She had been born a reindeer, but her parents owners were so desperate for a child, that they asked a witch (who was the same witch who had cursed/gifted Fire Duke Christopher) to transform the young calf into a human. The result was a somewhat odd cross of the two. Both Rudella and Will's parents had been killed by illness._

 _Rudella stayed in her reindeer form as the ice harvesters did their work. No one minded that she and Will were there, they were viewed as apprentices._

OOO

 _The day's work was almost done. All that was left to do was to bring the ice down the mountain and into the nearest town, which was just outside the capital. Well, that's what most of the Ice Harvesters did. Will's Uncle was different. Delivering to the Capital may have been longer, and a greater risk for melting the ice, but there was more money to be made. Sure, there were others willing to take the risk, but they were either already there or returning._

 _As the trio plus the family reindeer made their way to the Capital along their lonely path that was seldom used at night, they heard wolves. Not wasting time, the cart quickly moved faster. The wolves were surrounding them, the sleigh moved faster and faster. The poor old reindeer and the cart couldn't keep up. It was only a matter of time before the cart fell over, broken beyond repair._

 _Will and Rudella were ok, except for a few bruises and scrapes. The others weren't that lucky. There was no way that they could escape the wolves. Will and Rudellla tried to help them, but it was no use._

 _"William," the man said._

 _"Yes, Uncle?"_

 _"You and Rudella must leave us."_

 _"Uncle..." There was no way he and Rudella would leave them, where would they go?_

 _"Will, there's_ no _way me and the reindeer can make it." He handed his nephew a bag of supplies, "Take this and GO! Follow the path and you'll be fine. I love you."_

 _Will was still hesitant. To leave half of his only family to die? He couldn't. Then a wolf howl pierced the air. Before Will knew it, he was running, with Rudella pulling him along._

 _The two found themselves in a tree, away from the wolves. When they were sure they were safe, they began to climb down, a little unsuccessfully. Then something caught their gaze, six riders on three horses, going extremely fast. What was more interesting, was that the lead horse was leaving a trail of ice!_

 _Will and Rudella were so shocked, that they fell. It didn't really hurt, for soon they were following the mysterious riders and their trail of ice, hoping that they could help them. Soon, they found themselves in the Valley of the Trolls. With the Royal Family, asking the rocks around them for help, then the rocks turned into trolls!_

 _As they watched and listened, a rock troll named, Rockie, adopted them. When the Royal Family left..._

 **OOO**

"I asked, who are you?" Anne's voice brought the two back to the present.

The man bowed and answered, "Will, Your Highness."

"Nice to meet you, Will." Anne replied, then a thought came to her. "You don't have to be so formal," she said as she neared him, "especially since you have a magical reindeer."

"How did you..."

"There's more to me then meets the eye. Now, would you be so kind as to take me to the ice tunnel in the mountains? It's too far to walk, and I've lost my horse." Will & Rudella looked at her curiously. "Don't look at me like that. I honestly need your help, and," She took her purse from her cloak, "I can pay for whatever you need along the way."

Rudella transformed into her human form, "Can you buy me carrots at the trading post?"

"Sure." She turned to Will, "Now, please take me to the mountains, so I can stop this winter my sister caused."

"She caused this?" Will asked.

"Yes, and I'll stop it. I know my sister." She got in the sleigh, waiting for him.

Will couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about Anne. She seemed like Anna. He had only met the Princess of Arendelle a few times, not enough to call them friends, he was busy with his job & she was busy being a Princess afterall, but Will & Rudella did know her. Will slowly unhitched the ice, put it in a safe place, and got into the sled.

After a while of riding, Will asked, "So, what made the Queen go all ice crazy?"

"Well, she got upset that I had gotten engaged to my-our Papa's godson, who we haven't seen much, or communicated with much, and for that she said she wouldn't bless the marriage and..."

"Wait, you got engaged to a family member, who you hardly know?"

"He's not a family member, John's just a family friend and we caught up during the ball. Anyway, I got mad, and she got mad and she tried to walk away, and I grabbed her glove..."

"Hang on!" Will interrupted, "You mean to tell me that you got engaged, to someone who's practically a stranger?"

"He's not a stranger!" Anne angrily replied, "We've known each other for years! Although I must admit, after the gates were shut, the only time we saw each other was for Christmas, and sometimes Easter, and when Mama became Queen, not at all."

"Did you ever write to each other?"

"No, I didn't know his exact address, and we never seemed to have a spare moment to write to each other."

"So, let me ask you, have you _ever_ had a casual meal with him? Ever spend some time together that was for an informal occasion?"

"Well, no."

Will smirked. "What if, you hate his 'casual side'?"

Anne rolled her eyes, "Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love."

"What are you, a love expert?"

"Well, no, but I have friends who are."

"Really, who?"

"My family."

"I'd like to meet them."

"Well," Will looked at her. "Aren't you supposed to have a blonde streak?" He wanted to change the subject, he was worried about bringing up the trolls around her. Well, he didn't want to bring the trolls up around anybody.

"I did, but, I-I cut it."

"Why?"

"It was making Laura upset. It just made her feel, like, she couldn't be around me. Especially when Mama left." She had a looked sad, Will decided not to press the issue. Needing to distract herself, she undid her updo, and put her hair into her usual braids.

Soon, they arrived at the store Rudella was talking about. The 3 went in, Anne still thought it strange how easily Rudella changed from a reindeer to a person.

* * *

Arendelle was decorated from top to bottom with everything celebrating the upcoming Royal Wedding. Some could say, things were more decorated than Anna & Kristoff's wedding.

* * *

"You didn't have to buy all of that stuff for us." Will said to Anne as they left the shop. Anne had not only bought carrots for Rudella, but also a pair of boots for herself & some needed supplies for Will & Rudella that they couldn't afford.

"You didn't have to give me a ride." Anne replied.

"You were making a solid deal, besides, you were already in my sleigh."

"Not until _after_ we talked."

Will merely nodded. The three didn't quite know it, but they were all becoming good friends.

Soon, they arrived near the mouth of the ice tunnel. The area was so beautiful, that they stopped to stare at their surroundings. Rudella transformed into her humanoid form.

 **OOO**

Laura stopped caring what others thought of her powers. Afterall, if they accepted Queen Elsa, then surly the could accept her. She left the tunnel, and she found a man dressed in a white suit and a wide fur sash. He wore a small crown of ice on his head, and around his neck, was a wood bead necklace. He looked just like the portrait her mother had shown her of her father, minus the crown, he even had the frost-like birthmarks. He was with another man with black hair, and wearing a similar suit. There was a chorus near them. Then, she saw someone she knew.

"Mama!" Laura yelled as she ran towards Aina, who looked different.

Aina turned towards the voice. "Laura!" They ran into each other's arms, in a tight embrace. "I knew you'd come!"

Laura moved back, "You did?" Laura noticed white dots on her mother's face.

"Yes. Now, there's someone you must meet." She lead her to the bald man, "This man, King Edur, is your father."

Laura went closer towards the man, "Papa?"

"Yes. I finally get to meet you." The two embraced.

 **OOO**

John walked about the frozen kingdom. He had just finished giving out warm blankets & telling the villagers to go to the castle, where it was warm & had hot food to give. The cloaked man he was sitting next to during Laura's coronation came up to him.

"Think you've won the hearts and minds of the people?" Duke Magnus asked.

"Yes, Godpapa, I think so."

"Good. We need their support if we're to succeed."

"I know."

 **OOO**

Laura, with her father to help her, she finally accepted herself. She recreated Helga, who without the royal family knowing, wondered off. Laura was away from her fears, which seemed so small now. She wanted to see what she could do, with the love & support of her parents & new subjects, she felt invincible. No harm came, no damage was done. Her father played his drum, the Royal Choir sang. For the first time in forever, she felt completely free.

"Laura, my daughter," The Snow King announced in front of the kingdom, "I hereby pronounce you, The Snow Princess, heir to my crown & throne."

Laura was so excited, she spun around. As she spun, she transformed herself. Her blue dress was transformed into a vibrant sleeveless snowy white one, with a bejeweled crew-neck bodice. Her layered skirt turned into a flowy single layer. Her too long cape was discarded, and replaced with a knee-length cream colored one, with a fur collar that went over her arms, looking like sleeves. Her hair transformed into a beautiful snowy-ginger, with a string of pearls decorating her braid. Her rose turned blue, basically her hair became more adorned. Her faint birthmarks became undeniably visible. She was given a beautiful necklace of pearls & wood.

She wasn't the granddaughter her stuffy & old world grandparents wanted her to be. She was who she was.


	23. Reunited

Anne, Will & Rudella, who was in her humanoid form, entered the ice cave. The necklace around Anne's neck glowed brightly. Within moments, they found themselves among the choir, singing with them & listening to the King Singing & chanting.

Anne thought Laura had never looked more beautiful. She was different, but, it was a good different. Laura looked like she was supposed to look like this, her whole life, but wasn't for some reason.

* * *

Muckdelle had mixed feelings about Prince Christopher's wedding. Some were delighted that their future King had found a bride, but others worried what the marriage would mean for their country's future.

"Will Muckdelle be united with Arendelle?" A councilman said to the King.

"When we received word from Their Highnesses & the Queen of Arendelle, they said that that Muckdelle & Arendelle would remain separate, independent countries until further notice."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means, that the matter is too big to settle while Her Majesty is still of child-bearing age."

"I see. So, we won't have to worry about a major crisis until the question of the Grand Duke's successor becomes, unavoidable?"

"In terms of succession & identity, yes."

* * *

When they were done singing, Anne wasted no time in going to her sister. "Laura!" She called.

"Anne?" The Snow Princess was surprised to hear her sister's voice.

"Laura! I'm so glad I found you!" Anne took her sister's hands in her own, it felt so good to touch her sister. Before she was lucky to touch her clothing, but her actual flesh, Anne couldn't have been happier.

"I'm glad to see you as well." Laura gripped Anne's hands. Before she would've been afraid to touch her, but now, all of her fears were gone. "I found Mama, and there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"You're real Papa?" Anne asked without thinking, she was so excited about her sister's mastering of her powers, that she forgot that she wasn't supposed to know that.

"How did you know that?"

"Uh..."

"Where, were you spying?" Laura didn't want to believe it, but how else could she've known?

 _"Be honest."_ Anne thought. She gave a slow nod.

"How could you?" Laura lessened her grip. The unfamiliar feeling of hurt crept over her.

"There were so many secrets, I just _had_ to know."

Laura couldn't completely blame her. "I would've done the same thing." The two hugged each other. It was the best thing Anne had ever felt. Laura let go, and led her to Edur. "Papa, this is Anne."

"Hello, Your Majesty." Anne made a deep curtsy, the one Olive said was only for rulers & their consorts.

"Hello, Anne." Edur replied as he gave her a slight bow. "You can just call me 'Papa'."

Anne was a bit hesitate, Magnus was her papa, but, Edur was Mama's true love. "Ok, Papa." They shook hands, and soon, found themselves in a hug. A feeling of happiness filled Anne. She, like her sister & Mother, finally felt at home.


	24. Chapter 24

The news was shocking. All of Chiredelle looked at the magical projection. Somehow, one of Edur's servants managed to show the whole kingdom of Chiredelle the story of it's royal family through a projection that sprang up everywhere.

Now everyone knew, not only of Laura's powers, but also her true parentage. The kingdom was split in two. Half saw nothing wrong with it, or at least just supported her. The other half, thought her unfit to rule to put it politely.

John, Magnus & some others, were on their way to rescue Anne, they became worried when her horse returned without her. Now they, like the rest of the kingdom, were thinking about what they had just seen.

"We should continue on." Magnus said.

"But, Godpappa," Jonn replied, "why not head back? They seem contempt at staying there, they'll probably never leave to rule Chiredelle, so why not go back & claim the kingdom?"

"No, they might go back. Trust me, Anne can't take the cold for long." He started ridding off, "Besides, I have to talk to them about somethings." He went off.

John was caught between wanting to just turn around and go back, and following Magnus. Eventually, he choose to follow his godfather.

* * *

The snow kingdom was happy. Laura & Anne were being given a welcome feast with a ball afterwards. Will & Rudella stayed, half of Will wanted to leave, but his adopted sister wouldn't have it. She liked Anne & Helga. Helga caused quite a stir when she was found to be alive.

Magnus was inches toward the tunnel. He knew that it would take him anywhere he wanted. All he needed was the knowledge. Aina had refused to tell him, she never trusted him, after Anne was born, Aina only spent time with him when she had to. All he had were books and the vague memory of when he went to the Trolls to heal Anne.

Magnus went closer. He stopped when he heard hoofbeats. Slowly, he turned around. "Decided to join me, eh?"

"Actually," John replied, "I'm here to prevent you from making a mess of things."

"How would I do that?" John looked at Magnus. He knew what his Godfather was capable of. "Come here, I cant't really hear you from there."

"I didn't say anything."

"Doesn't matter, come here." John felt at unease, yet he went to him anyway. "Now, John, I need you to come here."

"Why?"

"Just come here." John reluctantly obeyed. When he arrived, Magnus continued, "Now, hold my hand, & think of Anne."

"Why?"

"I can't explain now, just do as I say."

"Ok." John followed Magnus's instructions, holding hands & walking towards the mouth of the tunnel, thinking of Anne. Soon he felt something weird. It was as if, he was supposed to be transported somewhere, but he was being held back for some reason.

"I'm not an enemy!" Magnus declared, "I seek to make amends & to accompany my godson."

John was about to ask who he was talking to, but then he rembered what Magnus had said, so he kept quiet. After a while, the thing keeping him from teleporting eased up.


	25. Chapter 25

It was seen. The big swirly cloud that suddenly appeared in the royal courtyard. Two figures could be made out. Anne looked at the swirly cloud, and after a while of staring, she knew who they were.

With a smile, the young princess ran towards her fiancée. She couldn't wait to show him around. She didn't know it, but her desire to see John, made it easier for him & Magnus to enter the magical land.

With a mighty swoop of her arms, she pulled John, & subsequently Magnus, into the kingdom. They all fell back, John & Magnus still holding hands. Soon, everyone was up. Others began to stare.

"What are you doing here?" Anne asked.

"Keeping him in line." John answered, pointing to Magnus.

"I don't need to be kept in line." Magnus retorted, making it sound as innocent as possible.

"Father," Anne said to her estranged father, "I know the real you."

"Why the formality?" Magnus asked, "You always call me 'Papa'." He tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it away. "What happened to you?" Anne was never like this, cold and distant, especially towards Magnus. He had been a close companion, when all else failed, she could always go to him.

"Knowledge."

"Magnus." Aina said coldly as she come towards them.

The King Consort of Chiredelle turned to face his estranged wife. "Aina, my treasured wife, it's been years."

"Treasured?" Aina said in disbelief, "You only wanted me for my crown, plus, my parents forced you."

"Forced?"

"I was there. They said that if you didn't agree to marry me and claim Laura as yours, your title would be taken away."

"I still had a choice."

"Vain you? Pa-lease, my parents knew you too well." Her eyes were slightly narrowed.

Magnus didn't know what to say. Instead he just stared at her, mouth twisted into what seemed to be a perfect hybrid of a smile and frown.

Something clicked in Anne's mind. "John," she asked her fiancée, "did you know about this?"

John sighed. "Unfortunately." Anne was shocked. Everyone was right. She didn't know much about him. "But I tried to stop him." He quickly said.

"Not until the end." Magnus interjected.

"I couldn't take it anymore!" John was clearly near breaking point.

"Why? It was a simple plan." Magnus didn't want to reveal too much, in case it was being broadcasted, like the rest of the day's events.

John, would normally comply to his godfather's demands. And he was about to do that, be the good godson as he had always been, and was supposed to be. But he looked at Anne, she was near tears, but she hardly showed it.

"What was simple?" Anne said in a voice that was angry, hurt, strong and slightly trembling.

Magnus shot John a look that said, 'Don't answer!' But John could no longer bear Anne's sadness. The world had to know.

"Anne, I never liked the plan, but went along with it to please Magnus." John started. Magnus went closer to him, to make him stop, but was knocked unconcious by Aina.

"I've waited so long to do that!" she said with glee.

John smiled and finished, "When Magnus heard about Aina's disappearance, he knew she was up for something. And that Laura would hide herself away, making you desperate."

A look of horror and shock appeared on everyone's face. "You played me." Anne said in a loud whisper. Laura and Will suppressed the urgent desire to say, 'Told you so.'

"I felt like I didn't have a choice." John replied. " Now, about the winter."

"Winter?" Laura asked. "It's summer."

"Laura," Anne began, "remember what I said about Chiredelle being colder?"

"You said it was like late fall!" Laura hated being deceived, even if it was for her own good.

"I meant early winter." Anne had told Laura about what was happening, but wanted to ease into it.

" _Early_ winter?" Will said in shock. "There were icicles everywhere!" Rudella elbowed him hard.

"They're not _everywhere_. But, yeah, it's like winter, everywhere. But, there's not many icicles." Anne tried to be optimistic.

Laura started to panic. _She_ had caused an eternal winter, her people were doomed, because of _her_. Flurries began to form, the ice that embroidered the neckline of Laura's bodice turned yellow. Edur placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, you can unfreeze it. I'll show you."

"You will?" Laura almost couldn't believe it. She was so used to having to figure things out on her own. Sure, Aina and her parents could advise her, but an actual teacher, it was new to her.

"Ofcourse. We shall leave at once."


	26. The new Queen

Laura gasped in shock at the sight. She and her family were on horseback, looking at the frozen kingdom of Chiredelle. "I did that?" Laura thought aloud.

"It's ok," Anne assured her sister, " you can just unfreeze it."

"And I'll show you how." Edur added.

Laura smiled. Never before had she felt so secure, so confident about fixing her mistakes. She didn't realize it, but her confidence was making Chiredelle less frozen.

They continued on their way. Magnus was tightly bound, being pulled on a cart by Rudella and Will. The two had volunteered to come, for they wanted to make sure that Anne was safe.

Helga aslo went with them, she was eager to see summer.

 **OOO**

Edur grabbed a pinecone from an odd tree and tossed it to Laura. "Freeze it, please."

Laura obeyed.

"Now unfreeze it."

"How?" Laura asked.

"Think of love." Laura gave her father a look. "And if it helps, imagine the ice coming off the pinecone and dispersing in the air."

"Ok." Laura closed her eyes, and pictured it, it was so clear. The love in her heart, and the love of her family, gave her the utmost confidence. With a swirl of her free hand, the pinecone become unfrozen.

* * *

Edvin and Beta boarded the ship. They, as a form of politeness, had been invited to their son's wedding. They hoped to use this opportunity to appeal to their children. If they wanted to see them in person, then they would.

"How will we convince them?" Beeta asked her husband once aboard the ship, "They're our _only_ heirs.

"They're duty-bound. We'll convince them." Edvin assured his wife. "We should go to our cabin, it's more privet there."

Beeta clutched the railing, and looked out into the distance. The future queen looked misty-eyed. "We should've had more children."

"We agreed that we couldn't risk having another _Fire Princess_."

"I know. But, if we _did_..."

Edvin placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "We _can't_ disinherit our children. Even if they _were_ _replaceable_."

"I know. It just seems like that would be easier." Beeta noticed storm clouds ahead. "I hope we don't end up like Agnarr and Iduna. They were on their way to our kingdom, then they'd go to Corona for Rapunzel's wedding to that cri-commoner."

Edvin leaned in closer to her, "Relax, we will not drown. We've got lifeboats, and life jackets, and it's not supposed to storm."

* * *

Laura entered her kingdom, and to her surprise was warmly greeted. To her greater surprise, there were huge screens dotted over the place, that were slowly disappearing. The only ones who _weren't_ surprised, were Helga, Aina and Edur.

Laura made her way to the market square, she stood in the center. _"Think of love_ _."_ She thought to herself. _"Think, think, think!"_

Edur made his way to his biological daughter and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can do it. Remember the pinecone."

Laura smiled. She focused on love, and envisioned her kingdom unfreezing. She swirled her hands, and lifted them up to the sky, as she did, her vision came true.

The royal family, except for Magnus, couldn't hide their joy. Laura had _finally_ mastered her powers. Laura smiled as she found herself in a family hug.

"I knew you could do it." Anne told her sister.

"Thanks for believing in me," Laura replied, "all of you."

"You're welcome."

The kingdom smiled at their royal family. Rudella transformed in her hominid self, wrapped her arms around Will's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. Unfortunately, her antlers were in front of her adoptive brother's face.

"Rudella!" Will berated his younger adoptive sister.

"What?" The reindeer moved her head, making her antlers more of a nucince. "Then she realized it. "Sorry."

"Uh, guys." Helga suddenly said. Everyone turned to the melting snowgirl. "What's going on?"

"You're melting!" Laura and Anne said at once. Laura quickly reshaped her and a snowcloud appeared above Helga's head.

"I love it!" Helga exclaimed. "Thank you!" and she gave Laura and Edur a big hug.

"You're welcome."

Magnus struggled with his binds. He wanted to be free, free to finish what he started. His struggles didn't go unnoticed.

"Magnus." Laura declared. Mostly everyone was shocked that she didn't call him 'Father', including Magnus himself. "Don't even think about escaping. You tried to take over the land, and do something horrid to your and mine family. Your trial shall be in two days." Then she turned to some nearby guards. "Guards," the young queen said in a very queenly manner, "please take my step-father to the dungeons."

The guards did what she asked without question. They knew why she gave the command.

Laura turned to her mom, "Momma, how long is the trip to Arendelle?"

"About two days. And Queen Elsa's wedding is in five."

Laura thought it through. "I shall leave after the trail. Momma, do you think you can take over while I'm gone?"

"I'd be honored to." Aina couldn't have been prouder of her eldest. Finally, Laura was talking control.

"Can I come to?" Anne asked, "I've always wanted to meet Princess Anna."

"Ofcourse." Laura answered.

"Can I come?" Helga asked, "I love adventure."

"You're only a few days old." Will replied.

"So?" Helga shot back.

"You can come." Laura assured the snowgirl.

"Thank you!" Helga gave the young Queen a big hug.

"Can we go to?" Rudella asked, "We haven't been to Arendelle in years." Will shot the humaniod a look. "What? I miss Arendelle."

"You miss _Sven_." Will retorted.

Rudella gave her brother a dirty look.

"You can come if you want." Anne said to them, "The more the merrier!"

"Yeah. Thank you!" She looked to her "brother" and made a cutsey face.

"Ok," Will sighed, "we'll go." He suddenly let out a gasp as his "sister" gave him a tight surprise hug.

"Della. I. Need. Air."

"Sorry." Rudella let him go. Will took a deep breath.

"I'm just going to stay here in Chiredelle," John said, "I've had enough adventure for a while."

Anne walked over to her fiancee, "John?"

"Yes?"

"We both rushed into things. I think that we should just be friends."

"I agree. We're both too young to get married."

"Then why did you ask me?"

"I was being a dutiful godson."

"I understand." Anne meant it. Life had taught her well.


	27. Happy trouble

The Grand Duke and Grand Duchess of Muckdelle entered the fjord of Arendelle.

"Remember, if they protest," Beeta started.

"We remind them of all the good things we did for them." Edvin finished.

The two unboarded the ship and headed for the castle with their staff and luggage in tow. As they walked, they saw how much Arendelle loved their children. Did the people truly love them, or was propaganda at work?

Luckily for them, they had arrived at the same time as other dignitaries, so everyone moved in a rather large group towards the guest rooms of the castle.

* * *

The Royal family of Chiredelle were in a group hug. Today was the day Laura and Anne had been waiting for, they were finally going to Arendelle!

When they finally parted, Edur gave Laura a diamond and pearl bracelet. "To remind you of home." he told her.

"Thank you." The bracelet was ordinary aside from the jewels. The only magic it had was reminding the young Queen of her two homes.

With a last goodbye, Laura, Anne, Helga, Will and Rudella boarded the ship. Once they were all aboard, Edur swirled his hands and an icy gust of wind filled the sails, aiding the natural wind. Laura, the newly crowned Junior Queen, smiled and with a swirl of her own hands, filled the sails with her own icy wind.

 **OOO**

Edur and Aina walked through the courtyard, it looked so beautiful and they were so in love, and very happy; The marriage with Magnus had been annulled and Anne legitimized. It was almost dinner time. Aina suddenly felt an icy chill fill the area. Being with Edur, the Senior Queen thought nothing of it, and Edur, was obvious to the cold.

"Hello, dear brother." Came a voice. Everyone turned to its direction to see a blue-skinned woman wearing a form-fitting white dress that gradually bellowed at the knees, and a gray weasel around her neck. Atop her head, was a spiked crown made of ice.

"Hello, Ingrid." Edur replied, "What a surprise."

"Just 'surprise'?" Ingrid said in mock hurt. "Not, ' _pleasant_ surprise'?"

"Honestly," Edur said to his estranged sister, "there's nothing pleasant about you."

"Explain."

"Well, for starters, you plagued an entire kingdom, faked innocence and said that you could stop it if given the King and Queen's first-born before their eighth birthday."

"What was I supposed to do?" Ingrid defended, "Mother and Father married me off to a sterile King. We needed an heir, and Agnarr and Iduna had been recently blessed with twins who had our powers."

"You could've just adopted."

"People accepting a ruler with no blood or conqueror claim to the the throne?" Ingrid replied, "Ha!"

"What about Muckdelle?" Aina asked.

"That's different," Ingrid replied, "there weren't any other options. Unless you want a madman on the throne. Anything else?"

"You cursed Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," Edur replied, "just to get at his brothers."

"The Princes there are so rude and mean, they deserved a 'mirror' to reflect their ways."

"Did you have to make that mirror a person?" Aina complained.

A sly smile appeared on the Snow Queen's face. "Why yes, my dear sister-in-law. If you were in my shoes, you would've done the same. And, I believe you were in a similar state."

Aina was only slightly taken with her in-law's manipulation skills. "I did what I had to."

"Even if that meant betraying Edur?"

"You know my parents don't approve of him," Aina defended, "abdicating was unthinkable and my parents wouldn't stop pestering me to consummate my relationship with Magnus and produce a child."

"Why were you sent away then?" Ingrid sure knew how to intimidate.

"One, to prevent me from 'spilling the beans' to my children. Two, because I refused to give my parents a grandson with Magnus and three, my controlling old-ways parents wanted to make me completely submissive to them."

A large smirk appeared on Ingrid's face. Before she could speak, her brother asked her, "Why have you come here?"

"My dear brother, I've come to tell you some great news!"

"You're letting Ella rule without you?"

"No. I'm about to spread my kingdom's borders, and since we're family," she said as she moved closer, "I wanted you to know."

"How?" Edur knew first-hand what his sister was capable of, he didn't want innocent creatures to get hurt.

"Surprisingly," Ingrid answered, "through diplomatic means."

"Define 'diplomatic'." Edur gave his sister a stern look.

"No violence and little magic."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No, don't have the time." She grabbed her brother's hands. "Lovely to see you again." Then, she disappeared in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Prince Hans labored away. Technically, he wasn't a prince anymore, but he still dressed like one. His modest cloths and his dignity were all he was allowed to keep. When he was done shoveling manure for the day, he allowed himself a little break.

The air suddenly became colder. Hans worried he'd be pelted with another snowball, but instead he saw a beautiful maiden who looked just like Elsa in the face, but with spiky black hair, dressed in a blue high-waisted dress with a gathered babydoll bodice and puffy sheer sleeves. She also wore a high-collored cape that trailed the ground.

"Who are you?" Hans managed to say.

"Ella." The woman responded, she even _sounded_ like Elsa, "Queen of the Mountain Kingdom." She moved closer to him, "and rightful ruler of Arendelle."

"Rightful ruler?"

"You've never heard of the Great Arendelle Plague?"

"I've heard of it. Many Arendelle citizens died of a mysterious illness and starvation."

"Do you know how it ended?"

"It just went away?" Hans had never really thought about it, and he didn't remember much besides being told of the poor state of the kingdom as a toddler. And strangely everyone acted as if it had never happened. No one forgot it, they just didn't like talking about it.

"No. King Aggnar and Queen Iduna made a deal with the woman who caused it."

"Who was she?"

"The same woman who cursed you. Queen Ingrid, the current Queen Mother of the Mountain Kingdom."

Hans's eyes grew wide. He was talking to the daughter of the woman who had cursed him years ago. Before he could speak, Ella continued.

"The deal that was made," Ella said as she slowly neared the former prince, "was that Aggnar and Iduna's first born child, me, would be given to the King and queen of the Mountain Kingdom to be raised as their own. I wasn't told until I was 7."

Hans looked at her, a woman who had strong claims to _two_ crowns, with sympathy. He unconsciously moved toward her, wanting to show her some support. Then, a thought came to him. "Are you going to attack me for almost killing your twin?"

"No. You've been punished enough." Ella stalked closer to the disowned prince, slightly strutting, "Besides, I need you."

Hans was taken aback. " _You_ need _me_?"

"Don't you want to be free of your curse?"

"The only way I can be permanently free if I become a king in my own right." Hans then noticed that the two of them were standing only a few inches apart. He took a step back and tilted his head, "Are you asking for a union?"

"Not the kind your thinking of." The Queen gave him a glare. "Nothing to do with romance or marriage. Just, an ally."

Hans found his hands reaching hers. "Just an ally?" There was something about her, something relatable. Was it his curse or was it something else?

Ella grabbed Hans's hands."Yes. That's the plan." Ella still holding Hans's hands, began to lead him away from his cart. "Come, we'll talk further at my castle." She was about to leave, when Hans suddenly stopped, surprising Ella.

"Just because we had a moment, I'm going to follow you?"

"Would you rather stay here, hauling and delivering manure, poor Sitron, a princely horse, being forced to become a workhorse?"

"No." Hans would rather be sailing the seas, going on an adventure, or becoming a sort of hero. Although Sitron was a fjord horse, he hadn't been trained to pull heavy stinking carts.

"Then, follow me." Her manner was that of a true Queen. "Sitron can come too."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Hans merely nodded. Still a little hesitant. Hans and Ella were preparing to mount Sitron. "So, how'd you get here?"

"Polar Bear." Ella answered nonchalantly.

"Polar Bear?"

"They're white bears who live in cold northern regions." Before Hans could respond, Ella whistled. Soon, a large polar bear appeared as if from nowhere. As soon the great beast came near the cart, he held his nose with his front paws. "I know it stinks, what you expect?" Ella asked her polar bear.

"So, that's a polar bear?" Hans asked. It wasn't anything like he expected, a bear able to move across thin ice and kill seals, acting childish when around a cartful of dung.

"That's _my_ polar bear, Oransje. Who should learn how to deal with unpleasant things." Oransje glared at her. "We'll be leaving soon. And, I need you to pull a sleigh with a horse." Oransje forgot about the odor, and looked at Sitron. The polar bear than swatted a paw at Ella. "We may be friends, but remember your place."

Oransje bowed his head. Ella smirked, there was little doubt that she and Elsa were identical twins. With a swirl of her hand, Ella created a large ice sleigh, just big enough to carry two people and a horse. Ella hooked up the sleigh, and soon, everyone was seated. It was a little too close for Hans's comfort, the only thing separating him from Ella was Sitron's head.

With some grunting from Oransje, the party of four made their surprisingly quick journey to the Mountain Kingdom.


	28. Deal making

Elsa sighed with relief. Finally, she and Chris had made a decent tablecloth.

"Told you we could do it." Chris said.

"And just in time too." Elsa replied. Their wedding was in a matter of days.

"You're highnesses." A voice said, slightly startling them.

"Hello Kai."

Kai bowed to them. "Prince Christopher, you're parents are here and would like to see you and your sister."

"Now?" Chris asked.

"Yes, now."

Chris looked at Elsa, his Bride-to-be, then back at Kai. "Is it a privet word?"

"That's what they said." Kai answered, "Come, your parents and sister are waiting."

"Ok." Chris and Elsa shared a concerned look. "I'm sure I'll be fine." The pair shared a kiss, then Chris followed Kai towards an over-due family meeting.

* * *

Hans clutched his jacket. The Mountain Kingdom was so cold he could see his breath. He was in no way dressed for the cold. He knew Sitron was also cold, his coat was too short for the near zero temperature.

"Aren't you cold?" Hans asked Ella. She was dressed for a lovely spring day, and her skin had, since entering the kingdom, a slight blue tint.

"No," Ella answered, "when you have powers over the ice and snow, the cold doesn't bother you."

"Oh. It's sure cold for summer."

"It's only 9 degrees Centigrade."

"That's still cold."

"To you. The warmest it gets here is 15.6 degrees. We're used to the cold."

"And have warm clothes."

"We'll deal with that later." They approached the gates to the palace. There were two large guards who were dressed in white fur. They kindof resembled polar bears. They bowed at the sight of their Queen, then stood aside to let her and her guests pass.

* * *

Chris took a deep breath. He and his sister hadn't had any contact with their parents in over three years, and now he was about to talk to them in an enclosed room. _"Now or never."_ he thought. Slowly he opened the door. Inside he saw his parents and sister, sitting in silence.

Gerta lit up at the sight of her older brother. "Chris you're here! Thank goodness! I was worried I'd die of boredom."

"That's rude." Edvin reprimanded, "What happened too my Little Sparkle?"

"She was a part that I played when I was around you." Gerta answered. "I'm the Fire Princess now."

"Ok." Edvin replied. He then turned to his son, "Come in, Chris, and close the door." Chris obeyed. "Now that we're all here, you know why we've come?"

"Knowing you," Chris replied "two reasons." His parents nodded. "One, my wedding of course. Two, to talk to us about something."

"Yes." Beeta replied, "You have clearly inherited my deduction skills."

 _"Our_ deduction skills." Edvin said.

"Yes, our." Beeta then turned to her son, "So, here we are, in person, talking to you. So, will you please come home?"

"My wedding's in a few days."

"After your wedding." Edvin replied. "The people of Muckdelle really miss you two."

"Really?" Gerta asked, raising an eyebrow, "If memory serves me correct, the people fear us."

"Nothing propaganda can't fix." Beeta replied, placing a hand on her daughter's warm shoulder. Gerta immediately made it hot, forcing her mother to pull her hand away. "The entire kingdom loves you two."

"Really?" Gerta and Chris asked in unison.

"Of course," Beeta answered, "why would _we_ lie to you?"

"You need your heirs to be in your kingdom." Chris said.

"And _that_ should persuade _us_ to lie to our own children?" Edvin asked.

"Really, Chris _tine_." Beeta reprimanded. Although she didn't really know her children, the Grand Duchess Consort of Muckdelle knew how to get them to obey.

Gerta and Christopher's hair started to flame. They hated it when anyone brought up Chris being transgender. Couldn't the world just accept it? After all, the strange woman who gave Chris his powers, made it so he was a true male.

"I have told you," Chris said in the calmest voice he could manage, "I am forever grateful to you for accepting me as I am. But you keep on trying to _use_ that to take advantage of me."

"How are we taking advantage of you?"

"Getting me to 'Behave' and using it to remind me that you love me, even when your actions betrayed you."

"When have our actions betrayed us?" Edvin asked.

"Remember when I was eight, and that 'precious' vase fell on me and broke?" Chris reminded them. Gerta shuddered at the memory; Chris had pieces of broken vase all over him, and _in_ him in some places. He was also bleeding a little. "I was seriously hurt, and all you cared about was that stupid vase!"

"I admit that we didn't act the way parents should..." Beeta replied.

"You were _terrible_!" Geta shouted.

"You were only 4." Beeta retorted.

"Have you forgotten me and my brother's closeness?" Gerta asked. She understood why her parents locked her away, but she could _never_ forgive them for not using their propaganda machine before Anna's wedding, or for always telling her that she was a danger who needed to be controlled. (Like Laura and her grandparents)

"No." Edvin said, "It's just that, we never thought anyone would tell you." Then The Grand Duke rubbed his arm, "Does it seem colder to you?"

"Papa, are you alright?" Chris asked. "The room should be warm with me and Gerta in here."

Elsa grew nervous in her hiding place. Ever since she was young, she'd memorize all of the secret passageways in the castle. It was her duty as the future Queen. It was also a way for her to get from place to place without hurting anybody, especially Anna.

"I'm sensitive to artificial weather." Edvin said.

"Artificial?" Chris asked as the wheels turned in his head. Then he remembered the breif looks he had at the maps of the secret passageways of the castle. "Elsa? Are you here?"

Elsa gasped. She was found out!

Chris moved towards a tapestry that hung in the room. "We cheeked that," Edvin said, "there's nothing there."

"Then you don't know this castle like we do." Chris said. Then he pulled the tapestry over, revealing an average looking part of the wall with a few non-suspicious imperfections. Chris put one finger on a dark spot on the wall, then another in a small crack.

Elsa froze with fear as her fiance tapped the other side of the wall with a foot. An opening appeared, reveling Queen Elsa.

"Hello Dear." Chris greeted his future wife.

"Hello." Elsa replied, embarrassed. "Sorry for spying, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Everything is, Your Majesty." Beeta replied. "Now, about the Marriage Contract..."

"You sent word that you agreed to it." Elsa replied.

"We sent word that it was adequate." Edvin replied. "We need to discuss it, so Gerta, if you would please leave the room?"

"Why?" Gerta asked, she had no intention of leaving.

"Because we have important matters to discuss that don't concern you." Beeta answered.

"Oh yes it does!" Gerta countered, "If Chris ends up abdicating, I'll be next in line when Father takes the throne."

"Fine," Edvin reluctantly agreed, "you can stay." There was little use arguing with bigger issues at stake.

"Just be careful." Beeta warned.

"I will Mother." Gerta replied.

"Now," Edvin said as he pulled out a copy of the marriage contract from his jacket, "the biggest issue we have is the vagueness of the future of our kingdoms."

"We weren't sure how to best address it." Elsa replied. "We were hoping to discuss it with you."

"By letter." Chris coughed. Elsa glared at him.

"Before you continue," Edvin said, "we ran a poll at home. Only a few people don't want our children back."

"It only takes a few people to revolt." Elsa, Chris and Gerta said in unison. They all spoke from experience.

"We know," Beeta replied, "but we know how to deal with them."

"Why didn't you use your propaganda machine just for me?" Greta blurted out, "Just because I'm the spare, doesn't mean I'm less special!"

"Oh, Darling." Beeta said, it was unclear if her soothing voice was genuine or not.

"Don't you 'Oh darling' me!" The Fire Princess's hair resembled embers. "You had _plenty_ of time to be good parents and truly accept _both_ of us as we truly are. And yet you didn't do anything except treat me like a wild animal!" It felt good to get her feelings out after so long.

* * *

Hans looked at himself in the mirror. The expensive furs he'd been given suited him. Hans liked looking at his own reflection. He wasn't vain, it was his curse. The only temporary escape was when he saw his own reflection.

There was a knock on the door. "You done in there?" Ella asked, rather annoyed. "My mother's waiting."

"I'm coming." Hans stepped outside his room and into the hallway.

"Clean up nice." Ella remarked.

"Thanks."

"Come." Ella lead the way to the Royal Office. Along the way, Hans stared at the ice statues that decorated the entire castle. Hans couldn't help but feel pity for the intact ones, poor souls who were so filled with pain, they begged to have their hearts frozen.

When they reached the Office doors, Hans stared in shock at the ice statue guarding the door. It was mutalated, a criminal who had gotten the death sentence. But this statue was so heavily damaged, not even the poor person's mother could identify it. Plus, the statue was dripping with frozen spit.

"Who's that?" Hans asked.

"A womanizer." Ella answered with disgust. "To put it mildly."

"Where's the head?" Hans asked with slight disgust. The temporary relief his own reflection had given him was wearing away.

"By the feet."

"I don't see a head there."

Ella looked and saw that he was right. Her face scrunched up. "Lily!" She turned to a passing servant, "You!"

"Yes, Your Magesty?"

"Have you seen the Crown Princess?"

"Not today, Your Magesty."

"Well if you do see her, tell her to put her father's head back where it belongs."

"Yes, Your Magesty."

"That'll be all." Ella then grabbed Hans's hand and lead him into the Royal Office.

* * *

"So it's settled then?" Edvin asked his children, wife and future daughter-in-law.

"Yes." Elsa answered. "Our kingdoms shall remain separate. The first-born shall inherit Muckdelle, while the second-born shall inherit Arendelle."

"And if we're childless, then we may adopt heirs." Chris added, "And if we only have one child, as that witch apparently told you two through letter was going to happen, then we shall adopt another heir."

"And by adopting," Beeta said, as if in defeat, "we mean you can choose."

"And we managed not to stray too far for the original contract." Gerta concluded.

* * *

The Royal Office was divided into three rooms by walls of ice. There was a sitting room, and two doorways that led to two separate offices.

Without a word, Ella went towards the left door and knocked.

"Who is it?" A voice from inside asked in an arrogant way.

"The Queen Regent," Ella answered, "and a guest."

"Who is that guest?"

"The one you sent for Mother."

"Come in." The doors imediatly opened to reveal a blue-skinned woman with dark blue hair and eyes, sitting at a desk made of ice.

Ella walked towards the woman, with Hans following. She did a slight curtsy.

"Ah, Prince Hans," The Queen Mother said, "glad you could join us." She beckoned him forward. "I trust that my daughter has informed you of her history?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Hans answered. "Although I am curious as to how I am needed."

"Simple." Ingrid answered. "With Ella's claim to the Arendelle throne, someone is needed to help secure it, and govern it while we're away."

"How is that going to free me of my curse?" Hans asked.

"If you comply," Ingrid replied, "I'll lift the curse."

"Really?"

"Really, if you do as we say. I never give out a curse unless I'm 100% sure I can lift it." The Queen Mother extended a hand towards the former prince, "Now, do we have a deal?"

Hans thought about it, being permanently free from his curse was something he had only dreamed of. Not having to see his own reflection in order to have genuine emotions, he couldn't resist. "Yes." He answered and shook Ingrid's hand.

"Exalent." Ingrid replied with a creepy smile.

 **OOO**

Lily caressed her father's head. "Why, Father, why? Why did you treat Mother so?" She knew she wouldn't get an answer, but she couldn't help herself. She had many questions and wanted her father.

Lily was also lonely. The 8-year-old was a bit of a loner, and everyone feared her mother and grandmother. Especially her grandmother.

There was a knock at her door. In a hurry, Lily hid her father's frozen head under her bed. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Bente, Your Highness." Said a voice from behind the door. "Your father's head has gone missing and your mother thinks you took it."

Oh, no. The replacement head had melted again. Lily never knew why, it was always cold, not that she ever felt it. "I haven't seen it." Lily lied.

"Ok. Just thought I'd let you know."

"Thank you Bente." Lily heard footsteps leaving her door. Silently, she grabbed her father's head from under her bed and put it in its secret hiding place: a box that was inside her wall, that could only be revealed with her voice whispering a secret word and could only be opened with her hand and tongue.

Making sure her chambers were in order, Lily left her room and headed for her father's heavily mutalated frozen body.

 **OOO**

"The plan is simple." Ella said to Hans. "We crash my twin's wedding, I proclaim my birth right, and you help me make my subjects submissive. For surely the ones here won't be happy when they discover the truth about me, and Arendelle's blindly loyal to my sisters."

"And not to mention the Rock Trolls. Even though I'm strangely immune to their mind altering magic, the rest of the world isn't." Ingrid added. Hans gave her a confused look. "The Rock Trolls are very powerful beings who can easily manipulate someone with a swirl of a hand. They may not look it, but they're devious, calculating and power-hungry. They taught me everything I know, as they were my childhood friends, my companions when I was lonely and my brother was busy being the Crown Prince."

"Crown Prince?" That was only one of Han's many questions.

"You've heard of Winterberg, haven't you?"

"Yes. I remember my family wanting to set up peace terms with them." After some hesitation Hans added, "And my brothers and father often mentioned it when they were bullying me." Hans felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw Ella giving him a look of support.

"Well, I'm from there. My brother is now the King. I'm sure you've heard of Chiredelle?"

"Yes." Hans answered. "They have an interesting history."

"That's one way to describe it." Ingrid retorted. "Queen Aina's parents were racist magic haters." The Queen Mother grew angry, "They banished my brother after they learned of their secret marriage just because he has ice powers and the skin of an African!"

Hans wasn't sure how to respond. Racism seemed to be a part of life, even if slavery was banned in most of the world. It was the 1840s after all.

"That's all in the past now." Ingrid said after she composed herself, "Right now, there's work to be done."


	29. Chapter 29

Lily stared at her father's frozen body. She always thought it odd that someone who only brought pain to her mother would be placed right outside her office. Her mother and grandmother told her it was a warning to others who wished the royal family harm.

Making sure she was alone, Lily swirled her hands and an exact replica of her father's head appeared by the frozen corpse's feet.

Lily smiled at her work. The replacement head was made completely out of ice, yet it looked like there was flesh trapped inside. Her family had taught her well.

* * *

Laura's ship finally arrived in Arendelle. The passengers all stood on the deck, taking in the sights.

"Finally," Laura breathed, "Arendelle."

"It's better than the pictures."

"Just like I remember." Rudella said. Then she put her hands over her mouth and stomach. Will quickly lead her to the side of the boat, where Rudella threw up her breakfast.

"What's she doing?" Helga asked.

"Rudella's seasick." Anne replied, "Reindeers aren't meant for sea travel."

"Then why is she here?" Helga asked.

"Because she wanted to be." Anne answered.

"She wanted to be seasick?"

"No, she wanted to go to Arendelle with us."

The ship soon docked.

* * *

The Dinning Hall in the Grand Royal Castle of the Mountain Kingdom was large, but mostly empty. There was a large table, as befitted a formal dining room. At the head sat the Queen Regent, to her right sat her adoptive mother; to the Queen's left sat her daughter, the legitimatized heir to the throne. Next to the Princess, sat Hans Westergaard, a former prince of the Southern Isles who was now an honored guest of the Royal family.

"Tomorrow after breakfast we shall leave for Arendelle." The Queen Mother announced.

"Grandmother?" Lily asked the Queen Mother, gaining her attention.

"Yes Lily?"

"By 'we', do you mean me?" Lily asked.

"Yes Dear." The Princess's face lit up; frost flowers appeared on her finger tips. "Be careful about your clothing choices though, the people of Arendelle are more conservative." The entire Mountain Kingdom knew their legitimatized bastard Princess liked wearing clothes with low backlines and large cutouts that revealed large portions of her shoulders and sometimes arms.

"Yes Grandmother."


End file.
